Aria need's help
by krazyfan1
Summary: Aria is heading down a wrong path will the help of Ezra and her friends put her back together, bad summary sorry read and review please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

**this has been in my head for a while now, hope you like it. It also has Jason and his bad boy habits... **

**I don't own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars**

**Aria.**

It's almost been a year, since Ezra and I broke up. I guess you could say A and Jackie won, they got what they wanted. The girls and I are seniors this year and I couldn't be more than happy, When I had broken it off with Ezra, it's like I just saw his heart shatter. But I couldn't tell him why. I don't understand if jackie loved him the way she said, why can't she just leave him alone. But it was her game, I know we said we were going to tell my parents soon, but after what my mom said to me in the room about feeling betrayed I just couldn't do that to her.

So I'm now sitting, in my first period AP, guess what English class, "how ironic is it for me to get first period english two years in a row," Mrs, Smith went on and on about what books where going to be reading this year, and I couldn't help myself but think that's what Ezra, did his first day here. After he got over the first shock of seeing me in his first period Junior AP english class." good times" My dad says, that he see's Ezra a lot but when, Ezra see's him, he just turns in a different direction, But my dad also told me that Jackies, been hanging around Ezra "like a love-sick puppy" I guess she got what she really wanted. My thoughts we're broken as the bell to end first period rang, it's sad this year. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I all have different classes, the only class we have together is calculus and I'm really looking forward to that, because it's not english, I can think differently in that class.

As the first day of school was coming to an end, the girls and I have made some plans of meeting at the grill after school, So I got whatever I needed from my locker and made my way toward my car. As I was getting in I saw Jason, standing next to his car. Jason and I had become really close after my breakup with Ezra, "one would say that we look like a couple" but really we're just friends. A lot had happen this past summer, the only time I've seen my friends is when I needed, someone to cover for me, and I would have to see them the next day, to tell them what I've done. But of course I lie, I lied more now then I did when I was going out with Ezra.

"Hey" Jason said as he made his was toward my car

"Are you ready?" I asked and put my bag in the back seat of my car

"Yeah, so I'll meet you at my house?" he asked

"I'm going to need an hour," I told him "I"m meeting the girls at the grill and you know first day of school, kind of stuff"

"Okay, but don't keep us waiting okay" then he rubbed my back and walked back to his car, truth be told Jason and I did a lot more than just hang out this summer, I've meant a lot of his friends and been going to places I thought I would never see.

I made my way toward the grill to see that the girls we're already there

"You, guys got her fast" I told them and at down

"Yeah, well we seen you talking to Jason" Spencer said

"Aria, Jason is bad on so many levels" Emily spoke "why are you still hanging around him?"

"Jason's, not bad he's actually great" I told them

"He's bad news and he's going to get you in trouble" Hanna said taking a sip of her drink

"Really, Because I see things differently" I spat " I thought you would at least be happy, but I guess not"

"Aria, you've changed" spencer said " A lot, since you broke it off with Ezra"

"Yeah," Emily said "what do you and Jason do in that house, I see people coming and going all the time and they don't look like people we would normally hang out with"

"And what kind of people is that" I asked getting really frustrated, there suppose to be my friends and I feel like this is an ambush

"The kind that doesn't get high, and drink all the time" spencer answered

"So what are you saying?"

"Aria, you know I take Medical rotation, at the hospital and looking right in your eyes, your pupil is fully dilated." She took in a deep breath " You need to stop what you're doing, I know you lied every time we cover for you. And when you meet up with us you wreck of Alcohol, and weed. You think that a simple victoria spray is going to cover that up guess again.

"You' know what, Back off." I started to yell "You don't know, what the hell I'm going through, and you most certainly don't know what I'm doing. DR. wanna be Hastings.

"Aria, we're your friends and we're just trying to help you" Emily spoke

"Yeah, well I don't need your help" I turned to Hannah

"So what Marin, you have anything to say" I scoffed

"We, love you Aria and we know what you're going through. I just wish you trusted us enough to tell us how your feeling.

"Yeah, well my trust for everyone just went out the window." And I left, how dare they tell who I can and cannot hang with, so I made my way towards, Jason' s house. I walked right in Lets get this party Started I yelled...

**Back at the grill**

" I told you this ambush was a bad idea," Hannah said throwing her hands up in the air

"do you think we should tell her parents, made they should have her drug tested or something" Emily asked

"Aria, needs more than her parents, and I think that I know one person who would be able to help the most," Spencer said "but I need totally back up from the two of you."

"Okay, so whats the plan" Hanna and Emily said in unison

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra...<strong>

It's almost been a year, since Aria broke my heart, and for Why? I would never no, she doesn't talk to me. I've seen her father around campus but I try and dodge him every time, I can't talk to him I would have a nervous breakdown, I'm still very much in love with Aria, and the rumors, around Rosewood is that Aria, and Jason are together. But then again It's just rumors and this town in full of them. Yesterday would have been our anniversary if Aria and I we're still together. "I miss her so, much". Jackies been around and helping through this, and I see why Aria was mad that day at the college fair last year, at rosewood high. Jackie does have feelings for me. But I don't see her anymore then a friend. We've hung out a lot lately and sometimes I just wish she would find some other friends to cling on to. I was just getting ready to leave my office when I saw three familiar girls, walking toward my direction, it couldn't be. I was right it is Aria's friends I haven't seen them in a while. They kind of looked scared but pissed off at the same time, I wonder of their here to see me I thought to myself. My thoughts were right. when they walked right up to me.

"Hello, girls long time no see" I told them with a smile on my face

"We, need to talk" was all spencer said"

"I'm just on my way out, maybe some other time" I told them and closed my office door and started to walk down the hall until Emily yelled out

"It's a matter of life or death pleas" Emily spoke in a pleading voice I turned around

"what are you talking about" I said

"Aria, is in trouble. and I know you still love her" Hannah spoke "And she's very much in love with you,"

"yeah, well she didn't show much love when she broke up with me" I told them

"We'll tell you why she broke it off, if you'll help us get our friend back please" spencer asked I've never seen spencer plead before this must be serious,

"Alright" I said, I would do anything to have my Aria back and most of all I would love to know the reason she broke it off. we walked back into my office and I closed the door.

"tell me why, Aria broke it off" I asked

"Jackie," Spencer said

"What, about Jackie." I asked confusion written all over my face " Aria wouldn't break it off, cause of Jackie."

"your right see wouldn't" Hanna said

"There are things that went down that day, when we all got sent in for questioning" Emily spoke, and she turned to spencer and whispered something in her ear with a nod of spencer she turned to look at me again

"what's going on" I asked

"you know, had they said that we murdered Alison , but we didn't later that week we found out that it was Garrett, he killed her"...

"I know all of this, get to the part why she broke it off," I really didn't want to hear the back of the story I just wanted to get right to the point

"Fitzy," Hanna said and I raised my eyebrow "the day of my father's wedding the four of us, was given a task to fulfil. I guess that what you can call it. Spencer was supposedto keep Toby safe, I was supposed to break my dads wedding, and Emily's task came later.

"And what was Aria's?" I asked, "was her's to break it off with me?"

"No," spencer answered "Aria's task was to Make Jackie go away"

"What?" what is that supposed to mean

"We've been getting random text messages, emails and all kinds of different stuffs from a person that goes by A" spencer continued

"And you don't know who it is?" they just shook their head

"But we think, it might have been Officer Garrett," Emily spoke "He's been gone for months and none of us has gotten anything"

I took in a deep breath, this is a lot to process. and sat in my chair behind my desk with my head in my hands, I finally looked up at them with so much concerned

"is this why, Aria always ran out on me" I asked " cause of this A person"

They all nodded their head.

" I wish She, or the one of you told me sooner" I said shaking my head

"We, couldn't it wasn't safe" Spencer said

my head shoot up and I looked right at them "you, said something about life or death" they nodded there heads again "So are you going to tell me whats going on with Aria, or not"

"When we tell you, please keep an open mind and know that Arias not herself" I nodded and Spencer continued...

the words that was leaving her mouth broke my heart all again, I can't believe Aria was doing all the stuff she was saying. After she was done I just wanted to cry, My poor Aria but there was a couple of things she didn't tell me and I had to find out what it was.

"What exactly did Aria, have to do to get rid of Jackie," I asked

"She was given, a script of sort, and it was plagerizerise" Hanna said

"Her, book" I said in a whisper "I thought something was wrong with it, but I just couldn't pin point what it was" I told them

"A, had given Aria two copies, One was Jackies writing and the other was the original and she had to give it to Jackie," Emily spoke

"But what Aria didn't expect was for Jackie to show up and have everything bite her in the ass" said spencer

"what happen" I asked

"Jackie said something a long the lines of You, having a type and she would hurt you if Aria didn't leave you a lone. That you we're young and able to start fresh, cause a student/ teacher affair must bea bitch" Hanna said **( I know that's not exactly how it went but I kind of forgot the lines sorry bare with me )**

"you, have to understand that's not what scared the shit out of Aria," spencer said " it's what came afterwards that got her spooked, but we don't know what it is"

"Aria, got a text right after we we're release and the face she made. Was as if someone just shot her baby" Hanna spoke

"Way to use your words Hanna" spencer smirked

"what, sorry all my classes are not AP Spence" Hanna replied

"Guys, I heard enough" I said my mind spinning in so many directions. "so," I spoke "No, one has any idea what so ever, about what the text said?"

"No," the girls said in unison

spencer shook her head one more time "All we know it must have said something about you, cause the next day she broke it off."

"what I don't get is, if A wanted Aria to get rid of Jackie, then why go after fitzy" Hanna said

"Just another one of A's games han," Emilyanswered "I've been though a lot cause of A, it was going to be only a matter of time before she/him or it went after one of you.

"I've got an idea, if you're willing to go with it." spencer said

"okay, I'mall in" I said I was not going to give up on Aria, "I love her too much to just let her go"

"So Mrs. Smith will be leaving on maternity leave soon and there still looking for a replacement for her class," spencer started

"Wait, Are you asking what I think you asking" I said " You want me to be her replacement, are you crazy"

"Mr. fitz" Emily started

"please, just start calling me Ezra" I smiled at them

"okay, Ezra" Emilycontinued "rosewood loved you, and they would be happy to have you back, even if it was for a short while"

"yeah, what not to love" Hanna spoke "All the teacher their love you"

"Not all" I said and they looked at me werid"the night at the police station, Ellacame up to me and she said she knew, I told her I was in love with her. But after she started rambling about spencer parents coming after me if I didn't leave spencer alone."

"yeah, iknow about that. Ella thought you and I we're going out cause of that day I just jumped into you'recar." spencer said "I'm sorry about that, she saw us having that conversation and she that it look intimate."

"WoW, how wrong she was." I said " but after that day, when I run into her she looks at me different."

"But it's not about Ella, it's about Aria"Emily said

"I know, and I'll help" Ezra smiled, "I have a plan, when does Mrs. Smith go on leave"

"in two weeks," spencer said

"okay, where is Aria now?" I asked

"With Jason" the girls said in unison the sound of Jason's name made me just roll my eyes

"I'll talk to you guys, in a couple of days." I told them as they we're leaving my office, if I wanted to get myself back in that school there was somethings that needed taking care of. And the first one was Aria's parents they have to know about us, I want to go back in there with a clean slate.

"Byron, it's Ezra" I called Byron first "is it possible for You and Ella to meet me here at Hollis, there's something important I have to tell you"

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes... this is just mostly rambling**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had help with this chapter, you can tell cause the grammar work is so much better. THANK YOU, to .dreamers.**

**Ezra's Pov:**

"Thanks, for meeting me," I said, giving Byron a hand shake

"I don't know why we're here," Ella said in a very sarcastic voice.

"There's something I want to talk to the two of you about," I said taking a deep breath

"It's about Aria," After I finish that last statement, they both looked at me confused.

"Go on..."Byron said slowly and took a seat on the couch next to Ella.

"well, first of all..." I started saying. " I know what's going on with Aria and second I think I can help." I told them.

"What makes you think Aria, needs help?" Ella asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Look Ella, I know you don't like me very much now," I huffed "But I'm in love with Aria, and I would do anything for her".

"What?" Byron yelled.

"Please, just let me explain something to you!" I pleaded. They both nodded and I continued. "Aria and I met the day before school started and the next day we found out that we we're student/teacher. We tried to break it off so many times, but we always found a way back to each other. I"m in love with Aria!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Byron yelled as he rubbed his face with his hands "so , let me get this straight you've been with my daughter this whole time?'

"Not, this whole time. She broke it off with me because something happen, but she never really told me what that something is..."I said trying so hard not to bring up Aria's and the girls little stalker.

"So that day in the police station, when you told me I'm in love with her, it wasmeant for Aria and not spencer?" Ella asked. I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me it was meant for Aria?" she asked.

"Because you went on and on about spencer and I guess... I got scared. Aria and I talked about telling you guys so many times, but then that whole thing with the girls being called murders happened and the next day she broke it off with me."

"I'm sorry Ezra, I really am" Ella apologized.

"Don't worry about it,Ella" I said, although it meant the world to me.

"So,Aria's friends told me what's been going on and I think I can help," I told them "But I wanted to come clean and tell the both of you that I am really in lovewith Aria and I wouldnever do anything to hurt her."

"Did you sleep with Aria?" Byron asked.

"No, I haven't," I told them and it wad the truth. "But we did talk about it, and we thought that we would wait till graduation to take the next big step."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ella smiled. "I give you my full support Ezra, and I take back what I said that day in the police station, You are an outstanding teacher and person."

"Thank you," I turned to Byron.

"I'm not okay with the fact that you dated my daughter. But I'll come around, what's the plan?"

"Thank you, both of you.""Thank you for being honest Ezra," Ella said.

I went and told them what the plan was. Thank god Byron only works in the afternoons, at least I would have someone to cover my morning classes. The Dean of Hollis was on board with that. Now to get my job back at Rosewood, I hope Spencer pulls through.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's. POV:<strong>

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled out as I was walking into the living room. "Where the hell is everyone?" I yelled out again. No one's home. How nice. I walked up the stairs and into my room, looking underneath my bed and bringing out my special box. It was full of little surprises. "My stash" and it smells good. Turning on the radio and opening up my windows, I feel a vibration in my pocket one new text message. It's from Jason.

You, just left and I miss you already. p.s Turn down the music I can hear it from here...HAHA -Jason

So I text him back:

If you can hear it then get your ass over here. No one's home and I still want to party -Aria

It took him all of two minutes to text me back that he was on his way. I ended up downstairs in my father's liquor cabinet. I see Jack Daniels, Vodka, Gin. As I was looking through the cabinet one bottle stood out. The scotch that Ezra brought for my dad. I think I'll pour some of this I told myself and went into the kitchen to get a couple of glasses. Just as I lifted onto my tiptoes someone grabbed me from my waist. I turned around to see Jason.

"Stupid Ass," I told him and slapped his arm."You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist..." he said seductively

"Let's take this to my room okay?" I told him and lead him upstairs. It didn't take long before we lit a joint and started our own little two-man party. Jason was on top of me with my shirt off and bra undone and Jason with had his shirt off and I was just about to take off his belt when my door flew wide open.

"Dad!" I said, but he just took Jason by the ear and through him out my door.

"I'm sorry..." I started to apologize but my mom cut me off.

"Save it Aria! From the minute we walked through the front door we could smell everything." Ella was pissed off. "How could you bring drugs into this house?"

"If I see you with Jason again, that's it Aria. I'm sending your ass to True-North!" My father spoke with so much rage, for a second there I thought he was going to hit me.

You, can't tell me who I can and who I can't see!" I fought back

"You wanna bet?" Ella yelled. She was not taking this bullshit from her daughter. "You're grounded."

"School and home that's it!" Byron yelled and closed the door behind him

* * *

><p><strong>General POV: <strong>

"You think we're making the right choice?" Byron asked Ella as they both we're walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't know..." Ella sighed "A big part of me just want's to send her to True-North and the other part is praying that Ezra can help..."

"How do you feel about everything that Ezra told us?"

"I feel like he was truly sincere about everything," Ella sighed again. "I was really mean to him, and he just brushed it off like, it was okay for me to have acted that way to him."

"Yeah, well he really does love Aria. I saw it in his eyes. all the emotions when he spoke about her, I thought he was going to cry for a moment there," Byron giggled.

"Yeah, I saw that too," Ella agreed

"So, are you going to be okay working with him again?"

"Honey, what's with all the questions?" Ella lifted her eyebrow.

"I'm just wondering, that's all," Byron smiled and gave his wife a kiss.

"I have a question for you," said Ella as she went to the fridge. "Why didn't you react when you found out that a teacher was dating one of his students?"

Byron sighed and put the wine bottle down. "I feel like a part of this is my fault. if I hadn't of had the affair than none of this would have happened."

"Byron, it's not you're fault." Ella took a hold of Byron's hands. "It's like the saying goes, the daughter always finds someone who represents their father, Aria saw Ezra as this amazing guy who has the same interests as she does."

"Why do you think I fell in love with you?" Ella smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Let's take this wine upstairs, and then head to bed" Byron winked.

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you .dreamers. for all her help with the editing. She's awesome. I rather enjoyed this Chapter, it's really something a person on drugs would do, cause their mind's are not all there.**

**I don't own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars...**

Ezra's POV:

I was sitting in my office when my phone buzzed. I looked down at it and saw one new text message from Spencer.

Ezra, Mr. Johnson said he's in and he'll give you a call later today. -Spencer

Wow, I wondered how she pulled that on off. All she told me was she had a plan. I texted her back:

How'd you do it? Get Mr. Johnson to go with it? -Ezra

It didn't even take her a minute before she replied:

I have my ways... -Spencer

I laughed. Of course, Spencer was always the one that had a way of getting what she wanted. I was reading one of my student's short stories when my phone rang. I looked at it and right on que, it was Mr. Johnson the Rosewood High principal. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Ezra Fitz speaking!" I laughed to myself, just thinking maybe I over did it with the phone intro.

"Hello, Ezra this Mark. Mark Johnson from Rosewood High."

"Yes, Mark I remember you," I told him. "How are you?" I asked. I didn't want him to know that Spencer had already told me that he was going to call.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm good, just in a bit of a dilemma," I heard him take in a breath of air before he continued, "Let me get right to the point. I heard you we're going to take some time off from Hollis, and I was wondering, since Linda Smith is going to be taking maternity leave soon and we haven't really found a replacement for her, if you could just sub her class. She's teaching AP senior English."

"I would love to," I smiled into the receiver "When do you need me?" I asked.

"In about a week from today," he laughed. "I'm sorry this is short notice Ezra, but we wouldn't normally call someone from Hollis and to be frank I would be glad if you came back, even if it was for a short while." I smiled. It was a great complement.

"It's no problem, but if you don't mind. How did you know I was taking a break from Hollis? I haven't really told anyone?" I asked I wanted to know Spencer's so-called secret.

"Well, I was in my office when I heard Ella Montgomery talking to Spencer Hastings. She was saying that Byron told her that Mr. Fitz was taking some time off for his writing and I just had to jump at the opportunity and ask you to sub."

"Well, like I said I'll love to," I laughed under my breath. Women, they sure know how to fool a man. "I'll see you in a week Mark. If you need anything just give me a call."

"Alright Ezra and thanks again!" I hung up the phone and thought to myself *their good*. Now I just have one more thing to do and that's to deal with Jackie myself.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning to the loud sound of my alarm clock buzzing. Throwing it to the floor, I tossed the sheets from my body, and headed to the bathroom for a nice cold shower. The event's of what happen last night flowed through my mind. Everything was getting so messed up. The worst part is I feel like I can't control myself anymore. I always want more, NO I need more. The drug is the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I want to do before I go to bed.  
>Getting out of the shower, I got myself ready and headed toward Jason's house for my morning fix. I walked in and notice Jason sleeping on the couch, I gave him a slap on the ass, and he jumped from his spot and landed on the floor.<p>

"Wake, up," I yelled into his ear as I grabbed the bong from the side table.

"Damn, Aria!" Jason said as he started to rub his ear drums. "My ear still hurts from last night! Please stop yelling!" I laughed and Jason got up from the floor. "You look nice, are you ready for another day of school?" He asked taking the bong from me and taking a hit himself.

"Of, course!" I replied "As much as I love hanging around you, I love school too much to not go. Plus it's my last year, why drop out now?"

"That's true," he lean in and gave me a kiss. I pulled away and told him I had to go, and I'll see him later.

I made it to school with less than five minutes to spare. Wow, I was really cutting close. As I made it to my locker I ran into Jake, he was one of my runners. Not only was I doing drugs, I was dealing them as well. Jake doesn't actually go to school here, he just drops by when he needs to give me my money and re-load for the week. I can't believe all the money that comes from drugs. One would say I was banking it and I really was, at least a couple grand a week. I notice Spencer, Hanna and Emily looking at me with a disgusted look on their faces, but I just brushed them off and went to my frist period English class. As the bell rang I took my seat and Mrs. Smith went on with her lesson for the day, but I really wasn't paying to much attention. I sat in the very last row next to the window. Under my desk I was to busy rolling myself a fatty for when break came. I could get another fix, I glanced up to notice that we only had a couple of minutes before the bell rang. I started to put everything away when Mrs. Smith let out a loud gasp and started holding her stomach. Not even a few minutes after that, her water broke. The students in the front went to help her while I packed the rest of my stuff and walked out.

I had a free period next, so I made my way toward the football field where I met up with James and Tiffany. I started to hang out with them a lot more than my goodie goodie friends. They just don't understand me anymore.

"Hey guys," I said as I reached into my bag and grabbed the fatty I just rolled in class.

"Hey Aria," Tiffany said as she grab the bottle of Vodka from her purse and took a swig.

"So, where's Jason?" James asked as he took the joint from me and took a hit himself.

"He's at home. I think he went back to sleep after I left," I told him and grabbed the bottle from Tiffany. I took a big gulp until I heard my name being yelled.

"Aria Montgomery!" It was my mom. How did she know I was here?

"What do you want, MOTHER?" I yelled in a very sarcastic voice, full of disgust.

"Get you ass down here now!" She yelled from the bottom of the bleachers

"Why? it's my free period!" I huffed. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"NOW!" she yelled again and this time I gave James and Tiffany a nod and they left. When they we're out of ear shot I went postal on her.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that in front of my friends again, understand?" I said and tried to make my way past her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her. Just the rage in her eyes was enough to put someone on their death-bed, but I wasn't having it. "Get your hands off me!" I said pushing her to the ground and getting the hell away from there.

I can't believe I just pushed my mother. I ran to my car, started it up, and left school. I ended up at Jason's house and let myself in. Again I saw him sleeping on the couch. I walked to the couch and sat on his back. "Jason! wake up!" I started to bounce on him, "Get up, get up!" I yelled. He opened his eyes and rolled over, only to have me fall to the ground and him roll right on top of me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, giving me a kiss to the lips "I thought you didn't want to ditch school..."

"I didn't," I returned the kiss again and pulled away. "My mom was being a bitch so I left." I told him. "Let's do something!" I said pushing Jason off of me and trying to get up. However, he grab my arm and pulled me toward the ground again.

"I have a few ideas..." he said and took off my dress. I was left in only my black matching bra and boyshorts. With a goofy grin on my face I started to kiss his chest, working my way up to his neck, and then his ear. When he couldn't take anymore, Jason grabbed my face, putting my lips to his, flipping us over so he was on top of me. He pulled away, "You're such a tease!" He took off his belt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. I reached for my purse and grabbed protection when a loud bang came from the front door.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"No, I'm not..." He kissed me again and said, "Just let them be..." But just as the words left his mouth, the loud banging began again.

"Just answer the door," I said pushing him up from me and putting my clothes back on. Jason doing the same and going to answer the door.

I took in a deep breath before yelling out, "Who was it?" and walking toward the door myself.

"It's just James and Tiffany," Jason said walking in with James and Tiffany trailing behind him.

Ezra's POV:

I was standing outside of Jackie's door ready to tell her off when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and looked at who was calling. "Why is Hanna calling me in the middle of the day?" I thought to myself as I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ezra! Aria pushed Ella to the ground!" she said a rushed voice.

"She what?" I asked again just so I could make sure I heard that right.

I heard her taken in a deep breath "Aria, got caught by Ella smoking on campus, she pushed Ella to the ground! It's the talk of the school now."

I closed my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was getting to the point where my heart was shattering into millions of pieces and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hanna, I've got another call, I have to call you back," I told her switching over to the other line. I answered "Hello?"

"Ezra, this is Mark."

"Oh, hey Mark what's up?" I asked

"Linda went into early labor. Is there anyway you could start tomorrow?" he asked.

"Umm, sure..." I told him and shook my head. I still couldn't comprehend what Hanna had just told me.

"Thanks, Ezra! You're really saving us!"

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning." I hung up the phone. I was so pissed at Aria! How could she do something so stupid? But then I started thinking, it's not Aria... it's the drugs she's taking. Then it dawned on me where I was. I pushed open the door and let it slam against the wall. Jackie jumped and my voice just boomed.

"Don't you EVER come near me or Aria again!" I yelled at her.

The face she made was just pure shock "What are you talking about Z?" she asked innocently.

"Don't ever call me that! My Name is not 'Z', it's Ezra... Ez-ra!" I sound it out for her. "I know you went to Aria's house and told her you'll do anything to try to get me back. I also know what you did to get your book published!" I yelled.

"She came to me first!" Jackie yelled back.

"I don't care if she came to you in the middle of the night! You have know right to talk to her!" I yelled back "I don't ever want to talk to you again! I don't love you Jackie! I'm in love with Aria and I'll go through hell and back for her!"

"A student? Really Ezra?" she hissed "You really lowered your standards going for students-" I cut her off...

That just did it, it was the last straw for her. I took another step closer "She, wasn't my student. She was my best friend, my soul mate and what you did doesn't justify anything. I regret the day I met you, the day I even purposed to you. And for the record Jackie, the day you broke off our engagement was one of the happiest days of my life. I found my soul mate and what do you have? A book that has been already published by another author." With that said, I left a really pissed off Jackie and walked out the door only to bump into someone on my way out and knock them to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I said helping them up off the floor.

"It's alright Ezra." It was Byron.

"Did you hear that?" I asked a little ashamed.

Byron shook his head, "Yeah, I heard everything." I put my head down and started to walk back to my office when Byron called out my name.

"Yeah," I said turning around in my spot.

"Thank you for everything," He told me. I just nodded my head and gave him a slight smile.

Tomorrow is a brand new day and I have some plans for Aria. I don't care what she does to me, but I will make her listen if it's the last thing I do.

**Hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it. I pretty much have this story planned out but if there is anything you want me too add, just put it in a Review, and I'll try and make it work... Thank you all of my lovely readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ezra's POV:**

_Good old Wednesday_. That's what I thought as I woke up to my alarm buzzing at six in the morning. I got up, took a shower and put on one of my signature vests and ties. I slipped on black slacks and a plain white shirt.

By the time I got ready, I had enough time to grab me a coffee at the coffee bean down the street. It was nearly 7:20 when I pulled up to the coffee shop and parked my car. What I caught sight of just made my stomach crawl. It was Jason and Aria walking down the street. Right then and there, I wanted to take Aria by the arm and take her with me, but I decided against it. She would never talk to me then. I waited till they rounded the corner before I got out, ordered my drink, and headed toward the school.

_I can't believe I'm back here_, I thought to myself as I pulled up and got out. I headed inside and walked toward the office to check in. That's when I ran into Ella...

"Morning, Ezra" Ella said walking toward me with a wrist brace; I couldn't believe Aria would do something like that.

"Good Morning, Ella," I said and gave her a slight smile "I'm sorry for what you're going through," I told her.

"Yeah, me too…" She sighed "I just wish she would talk to us, you know?" I nodded my head in agreement

"Hanna called me right after Aria pushed you…" I told her.

"I figured," she replied "Look there's something I have to tell you before Mark comes out of his office," but it was too late. Just as the words left her mouth, Mark came out.

"Ezra, so glad you could help us out!" he said as he walked over to me and I shook his hand.

"It's no problem," I smiled.

"Well, I have a few things I would like to talk to you about..." Mark said motioning his hands for me to walk in his office. "You too, Ella," and she nodded.

We walked inside and took a seat while Mark went and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, first off," Mark sighed and I thought _Oh, shit he knows something's up_. My thoughts were confirmed as he brought out Aria's file.

"Aria is a great student but we've only been back in school for a good month and she's already behind. I know what happened yesterday on the football field was a teenage rebellion but I will not tolerate that in my school," he looked at Ella and she put her head down.

"I'm sorry Mark, about my daughters behavior," she apologized, "there are things going on with Aria that none of us can control now."

"I know about the drugs," Mark blurted out and Ella's head shoot right back up.

"W-What" Ella stuttered.

"Ella, I know everything that goes on in my school," Mark shook his head and looked toward me, "And I do mean everything!" my eyes shot wide open.

"Everything?" I asked shocked.

He rubbed his face and looked between Ella and I. "When you were still here there where rumors about a teacher dating a student." He took in a deep breath, "But it was hard to believe that a teacher would really go that far and risk his job for a student."

"What are you saying?" I asked. Did he know it was I who was dating the student? I looked toward Ella who was shaking her head.

"Mark just tell him, stop beating around the bush," Ella commanded.

A smile crept upon Mark's face as he looked back toward me. "Alright. Ella told me that you and Aria dated." My whole body went into shock. "The only reason she told me is because after what happened on the field yesterday, I was going to expel Aria for assault of a staff member." He took in a deep breath, "But after talking to Ella, yesterday she told me that there was someone who might be able to help and she mention your name… I told her that you were coming back to Rosewood to help out with Linda's class and she told me she knew."

He looked at Ella and smiled, "Apparently you guys had already come up with a plan to get you back here. I have to say it was pretty good and I think I can help. I put Aria in detention for the next two weeks. You will be there, helping her on her way to recovery."

"So…" I took in a deep breath. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're not mad? That I dated a student while I was a full-time teacher here?"

"I was… But I got over it." He looked at Ella again. "Ella sure has her ways when it's something she really wants."

I turned toward Ella and said, "Thank you." I smiled and she rubbed my arm.

"No Ezra, thank you." She stood up and I followed. "Just remember if you and Aria do get back together, _NO PDA_ what so ever on campus, got it." I nodded and blushed, that was embarrassing.

We left the office just as the first bell rang. _God, my first day back and I'm already late_, I laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Ella asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that it's my first day back and I'm already late!" I told her and she smiled.

"Yeah… Aria's going to get the shock of her life when she sees you walking in," Ella, smiled. "Have fun with that." She opened the door to my old classroom and walked in. Mine was across the hall… _Here goes nothing_… I opened the door and what is the first thing that comes out from Aria's Mouth?

"

HOLY CRAP!"

**ARIA POV:**

I had gotten up extra early just so I could get some things done before school. I met up with Jason at the coffee shop because I don't think I would be able to sneak out to see him. I'm so called "grounded". Jason and I ended up walking down Main Street when we saw James and Tiffany. They became our new runners. I had to admit, they're nice and everything, but it was something about them that totally threw me off. Jason insisted that we gave them a chance, so I told him that if anything were to go wrong, it was coming out of his half of the money and he agreed.

There are days that I wish I could go back to being normal without the drugs, without the alcohol; just my writing and me. But everything changed the day I got that -A text. It really scared the shit out of me. If only Ezra knew how much I still loved him, that I never stopped loving him.

The things I do with Jason are stupid and irresponsible, but I just don't know how to stop myself. I guess that I just don't have enough will power to do it on my own. We finally made it to the school and I gave Jason a kiss goodbye. He told me to meet him out front during my free period since I was grounded and had to go straight home after school.

I walked into my first period English class and notice that the teacher wasn't there yet. I knew we would be having a sub, but I just didn't know who it was. We were about to find out. It has been about five minutes after the bell rang and the sub still wasn't there yet.

I took out my phone and started to text Jason, telling him I miss him and how I wish I could just leave this class. _If the teacher didn't want to be here then why should I?_ I thought to myself. Just as I stood up to walk out the door flew open and a very familiar face walked in. My body just froze and the first thing I yelled out was, "HOLY CRAP!" Everyone turned to look at me as Ezra and I connected in front of everyone.

"Are you okay, Miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked as he broke our eye contact and made his was toward the desk.

"Um...yeah I'm fine!" I told him and took my seat again, all the while thinking _what the hell is he doing here?_

Class went fairly fast and all I kept thinking was _please, don't ask me to stay after class_. But sure enough the second the bell rang, he called out to me. "Miss Montgomery, please would you stay after for a few minutes?" I nodded and walked up to his desk, books in hand and my cell phone going off. I looked at my phone one new text message.

**Where are you? I'm outside. -Jason**

I texted him back to tell him I was going to be a few minutes because the teacher wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to tell him that Ezra was my sub. He would go nuts! Just as I texted him back my response, I looked up at Ezra and bit my lip. He still looked the same, although he didn't have that spark in his eyes. I could tell he was still heart-broken…

"What do you need Mr. Fitz?" I asked with somewhat of an attitude.

"I wanted to talk to you…" He told me and gestured to a seat "And you know you can call me Ezra."

"No. I can't." I told him and took a few steps back "And I can't be here now, I have to go."

"Aria," He called out just as I made my way past his desk "I'm still in love with you!"

"Yeah, But I'm not in love with you!" I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to look at him.

"You're lying to me!" He told me and made his way toward me "Remember I know you? And you're lying."

I open my eyes to notice he was standing right in front of me. "I don't have time for this. People are waiting for me," I told him and made my way toward the door. Just as I reached for the handle, he spoke again.

"I know about -A, Aria." Just as Ezra said my name all my books that were in my hand fell to the floor. I turned around slowly and looked at him with frightful eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I know about –A," He repeated. "I know everything and I'm sorry for what you went through. I just wish you would have told me what was happening."

"Is this why, you're here?" I asked "Who told you about -A?" _What the hell_, I knew the answer but for some reason I just wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.

"The girls," he answered "And I'm here because they needed a Sub and I was available, So I said yes."

"I should've known!" I yelled and went to pick up my books. "What did they come to you, telling you I needed help?" I yelled in a much louder voice and opened the door. I turned to him before I left "I don't need help and I mostly certainly don't need anything from you!" With that said, I left and made my way toward the front steps.

Ezra's POV:

I walked into class and made eye contact with Aria. She looked so different… She was pale and really skinny; like she-hasn't-eaten-in-weeks-skinny. All through class I made side-glances toward her, but it was like she wasn't even there. Like her mind was in a far off planet. To me it was like she was gone and I had to bring her back somehow.

I felt like my intervention was in order, so after class I told her to stay back. Which she did, but the words that left her mouth after our little conversation/fight was enough to make my knees go weak and a few tears to come out after she stormed out of there.

I went to close the door after she left, and ended up kicking something toward the wall. I bent down to pick it up and realized it was Aria's phone. She must have dropped it when she dropped her books, after that -A bomb. I walked back to my desk and sat down. Thank god it's my free period. I still had time to think things through.

I was just writing a few notes down when Aria's phone started to buzz. _No…_ I told myself. _I can't look at her phone! Or can I?_ I have to know what that text said! Maybe she still had it on here…

I went and opened up her phone. "Please enter pass code" the phone squawked. "Shit" I mumbled. I don't know her pass code, so I typed in her birthday. It didn't work so I typed in my birthday. It still didn't work. _Sure why would she put my birthday down as her pass code._ I looked at the clock and still had about 45 minutes of class left. I walked out of my classroom and knocked on Ella's door. It opened up to show a really confused looking teacher.

I smiled, "I'm sorry Mrs. Montgomery, but is it possible if I could see Hanna and Spencer." She nodded her head and the two of them stood up books in hand and walked out.

"Mr. Fitz," Spencer spoke "What's up? Did something happen with Aria?"

"Well, yes and no," I answered. "I need your help. Aria dropped her phone and I was wondering if you knew the pass code to unlocked it."

"Well, Well…" Hanna said. "Trying to snoop through your ex-girlfriends phone. Very sneaky," She smiled "I don't know her pass code. I'm sorry."

"I don't know it either," Spencer replied. "But we might know someone who could break into that," and she looked at Hanna and she nodded.

"Who, is it?" I asked.

"Caleb Rivers," Hanna answered "But you have to get him out of class."

"Okay, what class is he in?"

"Mrs. Montgomery's" they both said in unison, with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**EZRA'S POV:**

Walking back over to Ella's class room to pull Caleb out was embarrassing not only did I interrupt her class once, I have to do it again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class" I gave Ella a smile "But is it possible to see Caleb Rivers?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Caleb with a blank expression

"Sure, Caleb will you please go with Mr. Fitz" Ella announced

"What's going on?" Caleb asked once he stepped out and starting following me toward my class room.

"I was just wondering, if you could get the pass code for this phone?" I asked and handed him Aria's phone.

"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem" he started toying with it, and I didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Who's phone is this?" he asked and I looked at the girls, as if I should tell him or not.

"It's Aria's phone!" Hanna answered and looked at Caleb " Can you do it or not?"

"I'm trying, most people just use their birthdays or the manufacture setting, but in this case Aria is using something else and I can't seem to get into it." Caleb replied

Then it dinged, on me "Try 226" I told him

"What the hell is 226?" Spencer exclaimed!

"It opened!," Caleb said and handed the phone back to me

"What the hell is 226?" Spencer asked again

"226 is B-26, it's a poem I wrote for Aria. When I was still teaching here, it's also the number of a song we both like that was playing on the juke box when we first meant!" I told them with a smile

"wait a minute," Caleb said with a confused expression "So the rumors was true, you really we're dating a student?"

"Duh! Where have you been?" Hanna told Caleb

"Hanna!" I told her and shook my head "Please Caleb, don't go around and telling people it was me who dated a student" I asked

"Don't worry, I might be a lot of things. But I'm not a big mouth" He smiled

"Thank you," I said scrolling through her text messages "OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed

"What is it?" Hanna yelled

"Is she dealing, also?" I asked "Cause apparently she has a lot of people on her data base here, asking for pick-up's..."

"What?" Spencer, Hanna and Caleb said in unison

"Forget that, I'm looking for the -A text" I said and I got a slap from Spencer

"What?" I said and rubbed the back of my head " that hurt, and need I remind you I"m still a teacher Spencer" I smile

Spencer rolled her eyes "Oh, please really, and FYI Caleb doesnt' know about the thing!" she told me

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I replied and soon after I found what scared Aria... "I found it" I yelled out

"what does it say?" Hanna yelled

"I'm about to buried a few more people, you think Mikes safe when he breaks into other people's houses. Think again, he might visit my house next... Brake up with Ezra or he might be the one I throw off the bell tower next. Sweet Dreams Aria. -A

**(OKAY I KNOW THAT -A TEXT PRETTY MUCH SUCK, AND I'M SORRY. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A SCARY -A TEXT)**.

I was reading the text when the door just slammed open. And who do I see a really pissed off looking ARIA!...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Walking toward Jason, all pissed off at what Ezra was trying to do. Intervention my ass, _whatever! _I thought to myself and opened the front door and walked down the steps. It took me a while before I realized I didn't have my phone, I told Jason that I'll be right back and that I think I left my phone in class. Walking toward the class room I could hear voices, it sounded like Hanna. _What was she doing in there and not in my mom's class? _I waited a little longer until I heard Ezra yell out I found it. What the hell, I walked up to the door and looked through the window and saw Spencer and Hanna crowed around Ezra looking at my phone and that's when I went postal...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled when I slammed the door open "How dare you look into my personal shit, you have no right to do that!"

"Aria, you need help and hanging around Jason is not solving anything!" Spencer exclaimed

"So, what looking through my phone is a way of solving shit?" I spat

"Aria, it was my idea to look though your phone" Ezra butted in "And they had nothing to do with it."

"I don't believe you, how could you?"

"Aria, like I said before I'm still in love with you..." Ezra said taking a step closer to me " And now I found out the real reason you broke up with me"

"Yeah, well if you love someone you don't go snooping into their personal space"

"I did it because I want to help you, what you're doing is killing herself and I'll be damned if I let you do it anymore.." Ezra said and took another step toward me

**_"I can't believe he's doing this" I heard Hanna whisper to Spencer_**

**_"Yeah, he's full-out expressing himself to her. How sweet is that?" Spencer whispered back_**

"-A can't do anything to the people I love, if I'm dead Ezra" I said with tears in my eyes...

"See, you did lie to me" Ezra smiled and before I knew it he was right in front of my face "You do love me"

I gave a slight smile before looking him in the eyes " Of course I still love you Ezra, But I can't... I can't do this" and I ran out phone in hand

I heard Ezra yelling after me, and so was Hanna and Spencer. But I just kept on going out the front doors and right up to Jason and that's when, I turned around and saw Ezra at the top of the stairs...

"Aria, Don't go with him" Ezra yelled and made his way toward me "I'm just trying to help you, please come with me"

Jason gave him a little smirk "She doesn't need help, she's just find"

"Really, cause I see things differently" Ezra spat at him

"All you need to see is, Aria is happy with me. What can you give her?, you can't even go public" Jason spoke with his cocky voice and that's when Ezra punched him in the face.

"Ezra, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him

"I should have done that a long time ago, Aria" He yelled back and lifted me over his shoulder.

He looked at Jason "Come near her again, and I'll do more than punch you in the face" and he walked away with me still on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's pov:<strong>

"Put me down, Ezra" Aria yelled and started to hit me from behind

"No, I'm not letting you go" I told her and kept walking toward the front steps

"Spencer, please tell Ella to look after my class, I know she has a free period after lunch" I told her and she nodded her head

"Where are you taking her?" Hanna yelled as I turned around and started walking toward my car.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe I promise" I yelled back still walking toward my car

"You can't keep doing this Aria!" I told her as I opened the passenger door and sat her down

"Doing what, Mr. Fitz" Aria spat

"Hurting yourself, what you and Jason are doing. Is killing the people around you" I told her and closed the door, I saw that she was trying to get out but as I closed the door I put the child safety on and since I have powered windows there's no escaping me now...

"you think you're so smart, putting the child safety latch on when you closed the door." Aria said with a death glare and I just had to laugh at that...

"I had to" I replied and started up the car" I had to make sure, you weren't going to run away from me" I said and I pulled out of my parking space

"Ezra, let me out I have things to do" She yelled and started hitting me in the arm

"Aria, just stop" I yelled "I'm not stopping this car, until you listen to me"

"fine! what do you want from me?"

I took in a deep breath before taking a glance toward her " Why are you doing this? I asked

"I didn't want to at first, but now it's just hard to stop" Aria replied with tears rolling down her face.

"You should have just talked to me, I would have helped you!" I told her and pulled off the road.

"what was I supposed to say? some crazy stalker is going to hurt you and my family if, I didn't break up with you?"

"Yeah you could have told me that!"

"Oh, really? Because the first time you read one of my -A text, you kicked me out of your apartment and went to new york. Remember that?" She looked at me and that's when I saw Aria, the real Aria not this front that she's trying to put on.

"Aria, we talked about that...I'm sorry that I over reacted, I should have listened to you when you said, that this person was not your friend" and I took a hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. " I'm sorry"

"Did, you read all of my text messages" She asked me with sadness in her voice

"No, I didn't but I did see your data base "I told her and she pulled her hands back and looked out the window... That's when her phone started to buzz and she looked down.

"It's my mom, asking where we went" Aria said wiping the wetness from her face,

"tell her, you'll be home for dinner and I'm taking you out for lunch" I _smiled and she looked really confused so I continued_" your mom and dad knows about us, I told them before I came back to rosewood high..."

"You did, What?"

"I told them everything except for the -A thing, which I think you should tell them" I told her

Aria shook her head and replied to her mothers text message before looking back up at me, "well take me to lunch then" she smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV:<strong>

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Ezra as we sat down, and waited for our waiter to bring our menu's

"What are you talking about?" he asked me with a raise eye brow

"Oh, come on I know you wouldn't be here unless my friends put you up to this!" I told him and took a sip of my water

"Aria, I would do anything for you. And your friends just asked for my help they didn't put me up to anything." he told me and the waiter came over with our menu's. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll have what you're having" I told him with a smile. It was nice to be out in public with Ezra, and don't have a care in the world.

"Okay, two cheese burger's, fries and a strawberry milk shake it is then" he told me and placed our order..

"This is nice," I told him

"Yeah, it is.." and he took hold of my hand "I want you back Aria, no matter what I want you back."

I took in a deep breath and smiled " I want you back to.." Just as the words left my mouth, Jake came walking in...

"Aria, I saw you in the window and you didn't answer any of my text" jake said taking a seat next to me

"And who is this?" Ezra asked taking his hand out of mine

"this is Jake..." I started but got cut of by Ezra..

"This is Jake, your runner?" he raised his eyebrows at me and I gave him a shocked expression back " Remember I saw your phone, do you have the shit with you now? Ezra yelled in front of everyone and I walked out, Jake and Ezra followed me...

"Okay, one it's my business don't go around yelling it out to half of rosewood... And two what I do in my free time is none of your business" I yelled at Ezra and started looking through my bag.

"That is it, I'm tired of this shit" Ezra exclaimed and I was taken back" Jake, you want this shit you can have it, from now on Aria. is out of business you catch what I'm saying or do I have to spell it out for you, and Aria if I see you with this guy again, I'll take you to Jail myself."

"What?" I yelled half pissed and half scared I couldn't tell if Ezra was telling the truth or not about taking me to jail.

"You heard what I said!" He yelled taking my hand in the process and walking back into the cafe' "Now you're going to eat something, because it looks like you haven't eaten in days"

we ended up eating in silence until, it was time to go. We walked out to his car and drove back to his apartment. Walking up the familiar stairs and up to 3B, I made a glance at Ezra and saw him smile. _God I was still in love with this man, and I really don't know what I would do without him... _I thought to myself as he opened the door, to a very messy apartment.

"WOW!" I said and took a seat on the couch

"Yeah, well I'm sorry about the mess. But I really haven't had time to clean" He gave me a slight smile

"It's fine," I told him and made my way to the couch and he sat in front of me. "why did you bring me here?"

"I just want to talk, Aria nothing else" he told me

"Well talk then!" I said and crossed my legs, and putting the pillow behind my back.

"Why are you so afraid of -A, if the text message's stopped a week after Garrett went to Jail?" He asked

"I dont' know, in the back of my mind it feels like someone is still watching me" i told him "When I'm out with Jason I feel like nothing can stop me. I feel free"

"that's just the High talking Aria," Ezra said in a soft tone voice "your free to make your own choices, you don't need to be high to get there"

"Yeah, but getting High felt like an easier way out,"

"But it's not right and I'll help you" Ezra smiled "if you let me in!"

"What about -A?" I asked "cause apart of me feels like that person will come back"

"Look, if this person ever comes back we'll deal with it... One day at a time"

"Okay, do you mind if I just lay down for a while..." I asked my head was starting to spin...

"Sure, I'm just going to text your mother and tell her where we are" Ezra replied and soon I was a sleep on the couch.

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story...You guyz are awesome. Don't forget to REVIEW... I love hearing for you peeps... See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Even though I didn't get that much Reviews on the last chapter I'm going to post this one. I have a few things going on this week and I'm not sure when I'll be updating so Enjoy this chapter and enjoy you'r week...**

**I don't have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars...**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria had fallen asleep soon after I left the room to call her mother. I felt like I really gotten through to her, like she was really listening to what I was telling her. It made my heart leap for joy when she told me, she wanted me back. And truth be told I was going crazy without her. I ended up moving Aria to my bed and making myself comfortable on the couch, I wanted to sleep with her on the bed but apart of me said No that would be just moving to fast! so I just settled on the couch. It didn't take long before I was fast asleep with a smile on my face, it was nice to just be in the same room as Aria. Even though we fought most of the time, it was still nice. Just seeing her in front of me in the flesh and not having to look at the picture with the paper bags over our head was enough for me.

I ended up waking up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I couldn't believe it was six in the morning already, and I slept through the night. With a big stretched and a rub to my face to take the sleep out of my eyes I look to the bed to find Aria gone. I looked around the apartment and in the bathroom she was nowhere to be found. I checked my phone and I had 12 new text messages all from Ella and a few phone calls from Byron but none from Aria. _Where the hell is she? _I thought to myself as I took a shower and gotten ready for another day at rosewood high. As I was walking downstairs and to my car, I called Ella and told her what had happen. She understood completely and said don't worry about it. _If it was one thing she knew, it was that Aria would never miss her first period English class because she loves it too much. And in the back of my head all I could think, was Aria better not be with Jason._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

It wasn't long before I got up and realize where I was. I looked at the clock and saw that is was almost nine o'clock. I also looked at Ezra's sleeping form and smiled to myself, I really did love him. But I just couldn't let him see me like this. I got my stuff and made my way out of the apartment building and ended up at Jason's house for the night. We started partying doing the same old thing, when we fell asleep about three in the morning, only to wake up from a loud banging noise a few hours later...

"Jason" I said and started to poke him in his face to wake him up.

"what?" Jason replied in an annoyed voice

"Someone's at the door" I told him "Go answer it, so they go away"

"You answer it, I'm tired" He told me and put his head back down only to be shot up once again when the banging on the door repeat itself.

"Jason, it's your house so answer the damn door!" I yelled at him

"Bossy aren't you!" he got up from his spot on the floor and answered the door only to find the cops, and the swat team out front pushing their way in as the door flung open.

"What the hell?" I yelled as one of the cops with ski masks on their face grabbed me and handcuff me from behind.

"You have the right to remain silence anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights..."

The whole time the officer was reading me my rights. I just started crying and nodding my head. "please, let me go" I cried out begging them to let me go, but it didn't work. They ended up putting me and Jason in different cars and taking us down to the station.

My mind was in so many directions, I didn't know what to do. As I was sitting in one of the cells a familiar face approached me.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Aria." He told me as he stood right in front of the cell

"Jake? what are you doing here?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes

"We're not suppose to do this!" Jake said while rubbing the back of his neck "But considering Rosewood is a small town and you'll find out soon enough. I thought I'd show myself"

"you're the under cover cop that handcuff me right?" I said finally getting myself together.

"Yes, I am" Jake said "I'm sorry, I thought you weren't going to be there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked so confused

"Look, I've been doing undercover work for a long time" Jake took in a deep breath "I've been watching Jason for quite sometime now and you just got in the way. So when Ezra pulled you away from me yesterday at the café. I thought you were in the clear. So I went ahead and set up the sting operation to raid Jason's house. I didn't want you to be there."

"I can't believe this" I said in totally disbelief "So you were just waiting for the right time to get him?"

"Aria your smart, you can go places. you don't need Jason, he's just holding you back" Jake said and unlocked the cell. "You have one phone call, chose it wisely as in who you want to call. I'll wave bail so you don't have to pay or get a bail bons men to help out"

"why were you trying to protect me?" I finally asked

"Look when I first meant you I was like, Who is this girl? Jake said taking a seat next to me " She doesn't belong here, hanging out with this kind of low-life people. So I watched you closely and saw this girl, the real girl and it looked like you were running away from something!"

"Like I was lost!" I finish his sentence

"Yeah, that's exactly what I saw. Some lost girl trying to find her way." Jake said as he stood up. "I hope you find your way Aria. I have high hopes for you!"

"Wait" I said as I stood from my seat "How do you know Ezra?"

Jake smiled as in looked into my eyes "Ezra is my Cousin, and I knew about your relationship from when it started. I just didn't know who the girl was, until yesterday at the café"

"thank you" I said and went to make my phone call. _"out of everyone I could have called I have no idea why I picked him."_ I thought to myself until Jake called my name...

"Aria, Ezra is in love with you. Just give him a chance"

I nodded and went to make my phone call...

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

It was coming to nine o'clock and I still haven't heard from Aria. My mind was going into over drive as to where she could be, but I kind of new already that she went back to Jason to get her fix. I can't believe this. I was in the middle of my first period lesson when my phone started going off.

" I'm sorry," I told the class and took the phone out of my pocket. I have no idea who this is. I looked back up at the class and excused myself " I'm sorry I have to take this" I said and went out into the hallway to answer my phone.

"Hello" I said when I flipped my phone open

"Ezra" It was Aria' "Ezra can you pick me up please, and don't tell my mom"

I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes, shaking my head in the process "Where are you Aria?" I asked after a few seconds went by.

"Please don't be mad Ezra" Aria said in tears " I'm sorry I left your apartment"

"Aria, I'm not mad" I told her and shook my head " where are you?" I asked again

I heard her take in a few shakey breaths before answering my question " Rosewood police station"

"you're where?" I yelled into the phone and a few students from my class came out into the hallway, including Ella Montgomery.

"Is everything alright Ezra? She asked with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell her Ezra, please" Aria said from the other end of the phone, I guess she heard her mother.

"Yes, Ella everything is fine." I told her "Just some family business I have to take care of" she nodded her head, but not before giving me one of her motherly glares and headed back into the classroom.

I turned to my students that came out of the classroom " I'll be right there" and waited for them to shut the door before turning my attention back to Aria.

"I can't believe this Aria!" I said in frustration "How could you land yourself in Jail? what were you thinking?"

"Please Ezra, I made a mistake and I need you!" Aria said in tears

I sighed and closed my eyes once more before replying "I'll be there after the first lesson is over" I told her and hung up the phone.

I was so pissed off and frustrated. I didn't know what I was going to do. But I knew I had to compose myself before entering my class and going about the lesson. we had about 30 minutes left for class, so I just gave them a writing assignment until the bell rang. Sitting behind the desk thinking I have to tell Ella, if not Ella than Byron. I have to be the responsible one and tell her parents. _But in the back of my mind it was telling me no. Aria will never trust you again. But then again can I trust Aria right about now?_

**Should Ezra be nice, and not tell her parents? Or should he tell her parents and Have them pick her up? Ummmm...? I have a few Idea's but I wanna see what you guys think. I know I used some of the lines from the show and I thought it was cute since Jake and Ezra is family...YOu know great mind's think alike... Don't forget to REVIEW. See y'all laters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ezra's POV:**

"Alright class that's the bell, and I'll see you all later" I told the class as the bell rang for second lesson.

I was making my way out of my class room when I ran into Ella, with a serious look on her face.

"Ezra, I know that was Aria on the phone" She told me as I closed the door to my class

"Ella, I'm sorry" I said to her and turned around to face her "I have to go, I'll see you at lunch"

"Ezra!" Ella yelled out my name but I just kept on going, weaving in and out of students that we're trying to get to their next class.

When I finally made it to my car, I took a couple of deep breath's before starting it up. I really didn't know what I was doing, Aria is something else. She has a strong mind to be on the right track. She just needs to talk to me and not shut me out!

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the Rosewood Police Station, I parked my car and walked inside. And that's when I saw Aria sitting at a desk talking to Jake. Pure anger and frustration ran right through me, for a few minutes I just stood there watching the two interact with each other. They seem to really get along. Until Jake saw me and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

After Ezra hung up with me, I knew right then and there that he was pissed. Just the sound of his voice was so full of hate and frustration. He said he wasn't mad but who is he trying to fool. I know him and everything that he said was just a front.

Jake and I was having a small conversation, about life and how he wanted to become a cop. When suddenly, Jake stood up and I turned around to see Ezra standing by the doorway. _"Here goes nothing"_ I told myself and stood up to see the two guys shaking hands.

"Ezra?" I choked out, but he just looked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ezra" I told him, but nothing...He said nothing.

"Jake thanks, man" I heard Ezra tell Jake with another hand shake.

"It's not a problem, I just hope Aria finds the help she needs" Jake replied taking a quick glance at me.

"Me too," Ezra whispered to Jake and walked out of the Police station.

I fully walked up to Jake and gave him a hug "Thank you again Jake, for everything!"

"Don't worry about it Aria, Take care of my man okay!" Jake said returning the hug

"I think your man over there is really mad at my actions" I told him with tears steaming down my face.

"He'll get over it, believe me Ezra loves you. He's just upset at the fact that you're going through so much and he feels like he can't help you." Jake told me and walked me out to Ezra's car. Only to find him leaning against his car playing with his keys.

"I'll see you guys later" Jake yelled out and walked back into the station.

"Ezra" I said trying to break the awkwardness between us

"Just get in the car Aria." Ezra said and opened the passenger door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

_I didn't mean to give Aria the cold shoulder. I don't know what happen to me. Walking into the police station and seeing Aria talking to Jake, Made me even more mad. Why can she have a full conversation with Jake and not with me? I thought to myself as we we're pulling up into the teacher's parking lot at school. The ride to the school was nothing but silence, now and then I would take a quick glance at Aria only to find her staring out the window, with tears streaming down her face. There were so many times that I just wanted to take her hand and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But I knew different, you can't help someone if they don't ask for it!_

I parked my car and looked at Aria, only to see her still looking out the window. "Why don't you take my car and go home" I told her "I'll just ride home with your mom" I said and got out of the car

"Ezra?" Aria spoke for the first time since she got in the car "I'm sorry, for everything"

"Aria, I don't want to talk about this" I told her and closed my door as I got out. I started to walk away when she called my name again. I stopped right in my tracks and stood they're looking at the school building.

"I'm really sorry Ezra, i didn't mean for things to happen like this!" Aria yelled...

I finally turned around to find her looking at me "Aria, just go home." I blurted out, pure heart-break washed over me when I finally looked into her eyes.

"Talk to me Ezra!" Aria spoke again still with tears running down her face.

"Talk to you!" I yelled " I can't talk to you. All you think about is yourself. You made me look like an idiot today. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I think about you all the time Ezra, all the time" Aria yelled out and took a few steps toward me.

"I doubt that. If you thought about me then why did you go running back to Jason?" I said with rage coming out of my ears

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." Aria responded and took a few more steps toward me.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it Aria. I can't help you, if you don't ask for it." I told her trying to hold back my set of tears.

"Yeah, well I'm not asking for help!" Aria said and turned away from me.

"Yeah, I know that. All you think about is getting your next fix with Jason, you don't care who get's hurt in the process" I yelled at her. And that's when she turned around and walked the remaining steps toward me.

"Is that what you think? That all I care about is getting my next fix?" She was right up in my face. with tears in her eyes and heart-break written on her face.

"No that's not what I think, That's what I know..." I said and closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Why did you call me Aria?" I asked when I opened my eyes.

"I don't know!" She replied and looked me right in the eyes " I guess that... I knew no matter how mad or pissed you were at me, you'll always have my back. But I guess I was wrong. In your eyes all you can see is me and Jason!" Aria yelled and ran off leaving me there in the parking lot.

"Aria...Aria wait!" I yelled out but she kept on running, "Shit..." I yelled out and started running after her. "Aria Stop" I yelled again when I turned the corner of the school.

Aria's POV:

I finally stopped after, I ended up by the football field, and turned around to see Ezra right behind me.

"Just leave me alone Ezra." I said and turned around and started walking to the bleachers.

"Aria, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that" Ezra said as he came running up beside me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Just go, alright" I yelled with the tears still fresh in my eyes.

"Aria look at me," Ezra asked as he lifted my chin so my eyes was in contact with his. " I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean for my words to get the best of me"

"I'm sorry too, Ezra" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist " I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

"I know," Ezra replied rubbing my back in a soothing motion,"Aria" Ezra spoke and pushed me back so he was looking in my eyes again. "Just talk to me Aria, That's all I'm asking"

"But I can't," I told him and pushed him away.

"Why not?" Ezra asked as he took hold of my hands. "Why is it so easy for you to talk to Jake but you can't talk to me?"

"Ezra, stop please! I begged as I tried to push away again, but he kept a good soft grip on my hands.

"Aria, please talk to me. I know you're scared, but maybe talking about it with someone will help you" Ezra said with watery eyes.

I looked away from him, with new tears forming in my eyes. At this point I was going emotional crazy. My heart tells me to talk to him and let everything out, but my head is telling me. Ezra will never forgive you for this. I looked at Ezra again to see a lone tear roll down his cheek. I lifted my hand up to his face wiping it with my thumb.

"I"m sorry Ezra." I said and put my hand back down to my side. " I love you, I always have. But there are things that I did, that I'm not proud of" I told him

"I love you to Aria, From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me." Ezra said and in that moment he wiped my tear with the ball of his thumb and took hold of my face.

Right than and there in that moment I was it pure bliss. he pulled me in for a passionate kiss, nice and soft but full of give and take. The electric spark that I had always felt with Ezra, returned. His kisses didn't compare to Jason's. And I thank god, for sending Ezra to me the day we meant. I didn't know how long we been there in our own little world before we pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile. It had been to long since I felt that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I didn't know what came over me, one minute we're fighting and the next thing I knew I was pulling Aria in for a kiss. This kiss was full of passion and want. The want to have each other again, I know where not exactly a couple but just to have her lips upon my at the moment... I felt like I was flying, the spark. The electric spark the second we touched lips was just undeniable. We finally parted and we looked into each others eyes.

"What was that for?" Aria asked still shocked from what I just did.

"I've been waiting for the kiss for a while Aria." I told her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "

"I've missed you Ezra." Aria told me and she looked into my eyes and I knew I did the right thing.

Until I felt a tap on my shoulder and realize we were still on campus, with half of the student body watching. "Oh Shit." I mumbled. As Aria and I sprang away from each other. "I didn't even hear the bell ring" I whispered to Aria.

"Yeah, Now what do we do?" Aria asked as the principal stood there shifting his head between Aria and I.

"Mark," I said with a smile "It's not what it looks like"

"Really, so you weren't just making out with a student on the football field?" Mark asked

"Well...Umm" I said trying to get myself out of this mess.

"I kissed him principal Johnson" Aria spoke up.

"My office Now!" Mark yelled and stormed off while Aria and I followed.

_"This is a nightmare." I said as we passed all the students and teachers, through the school._

**Okay. I wrote this chapter a few times. And it was either a little fluff or Ezra going postal and Aria ran away...So I went with this one. But if you wanna see the other chapter where aria is going a little crazy, And runs away. Let me know and I'll send it trough your PM box. but if a lot of you wanna see it then I'll put it as an alternate chapter and you choose which one you want. and I'll go from there. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. it is late, so ta-ta for now... dont for get to review okay...lot's of love goes out to you peeps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**General POV:**

"Mark, I'm sorry about what happen out there!" Ezra said as he took a seat.

"Mr. Fitz! it's alright, like I told you before. I'm okay with the two of you." Mark said looking between Aria and I.

"Wait! What?" Aria said with a shock expression.

"Aria, I knew about the two of you." Mark told her

"I'm so lost right now." Aria said shaking her head. "You said what?"

"Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mr. fitz. When Ezra was still a full-time teacher here there where rumors about a teacher dating a student." He took in a deep breath, "But it was hard to believe that a teacher would really go that far and risk his job for a student. Until you're mother confirmed it."

"This is so embarrassing," Aria let out a breath. "Are you okay with the fact that Ezra and I had a student-teacher affair?"

"I wasn't at first, it took time but yes I'm okay with it. Look Ezra isn't going to behere long and the fact that the law say's you're of age. I can't do anything about it." Mark responded. "The reason I asked the two of you here, is because apparently during your little make out session. Neither of you heard the bell ring and some of the student bodies saw you." Mark raised an

"what were you doing out on the field?" Ezra asked

"I was making my rounds around the campus when I came upon the two of you..." Mark replied

"So what now?" Aria asked

"Now, I want Aria to go home and for Ezra to finish off the rest of his lesson's, But just a fair warning I'm pretty sure the school knows about what happen out there on the field! If you want Aria you can stay in my office till lunch is over and head out."

"Nope, I'll just face the music now." Aria said and stood up from her seat.

"Wait." Ezra announced and looked to Mark. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Aria please? He nodded and made his way out of the Office.

"Aria are you sure you want to face this?" Ezra asked once Mark had closed the door.

"Yeah Ezra, whether I'm here now or tomorrow, there still going to be talking about it. So might as well get it over." Aria responded

"Okay, why don't you take my car and I'll just catch a ride with your mom. I don't want you walking home." Ezra smiled and handed his key's over to Aria.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked taking the keys from his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think your mom would want a few words with me. So I rather it be behind closed doors." Ezra smiled and shook his head.

"why? you said my mom knew about us?"

"Yeah she does, but she also told me that she didn't want any PDA on campus. And I just blew that." Ezra spoke as he opened the door.

"Good luck with that, but if she's getting to strong on you. Just tell her I pulled you in for that kiss." Aria said with a genuine smile and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Walking out into the hallway was a nightmare. I should have taken Mr. Johnson's advice and wait it out. All the stares and whisper's coming out of everyone's mouth was a little embarrassing and I felt like I was going to have a break down from it. As I walked down the hallway after Ezra and I split, I heard those whispers...

"Look there's Mr. Fitz's girlfriend I told you he was dating a student." one of the girls said to a bunch of other people.

"Aria, threw herself on Mr. fitz. who would want to date a druggy...One of the guys from the basketball team said.

Just as the words left his mouth, I started to form fresh tears. I couldn't take it anymore, I just took off running. Out the doors and into the teacher's parking lot and right up to Ezra's car. But I stopped short when I saw three familiar people standing next to his car.

"Aria," Spencer exclaimed as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I"m so sorry, I heard what happen"

"Me, too" Emily and Hanna said in unison as they both came up to me. And join in on a group hug.

"Who told you?" I asked as I wiped my stained cheeks.

"It's the talk of the school." Hanna spoke.

"Yeah, someone said they saw the two of you fighting over here in the parking lot and then, you took off running and Mr. Fitz followed you." Spencer told them

"What happen?" Emily asked

"I can't talk about, But I'll see you guys later okay I have to go." I told them, I didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and I went our separate ways, after our little talk in the office. Making my way down the hall and to my class room, all the students and some of the teachers heads were toward me. Whispers and gossip started to feel the air I felt embarrass and happy all at the same time. Embarrass cause Aria and I weren't ready for this public thing and Happy. To the fact that Aria and I had a real passionate moment out there on that field, and I wouldn't change it for the world... I just can't stop thinking about it. Full of give and take, want and bliss. In that moment, from the time our lips touched, I took back everything I said out in the parking lot about Aria and Jason. I was wrong for accusing her of loving Jason. That kiss although it didn't last long, was the truth, that Aria was still in love with me.

I finally made it to my class room, my head and heart still thinking and feeling that passionate moment. I sat down behind the desk and took out my cell phone, I knew no matter what, I'd have to tell Ella and Byron about what happen earlier today...But I also, want to make sure Ella and I were good. I know she said no PDA but I felt in my heart that It was a right moment to pull in Aria. So I did what my heart-felt.

Taking in a few breath's I text Ella, and asked her for a ride home. Saying that Aria took my car home and I'll tell her the rest of the story later... It wasn't even two minutes later and Ella, had texted back saying she heard about what happen on the field and wasn't to happy about it. But yes, she will take me back to the house to pick up my car... Just as I closed my phone from reading Ella's text the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and my class started to filed in. Putting on a teacher face, which I might say was a little hard to do because my mind was still on that kiss... I told the class to bring out their writing assignment and pass it to the next person behind them, to read aloud... Noël Kahn went first, with a smirk and a head shake he started reading...

* * *

><p>"I knew that was Aria, on the phone! why didn't you tell me?" Ella said pulling out of the school's parking lot.<p>

"Ella, when Aria called me and asked me to pick her up, a lot of shit was going through my mind." I said

"Well, where did you pick her up from? Where was she all morning?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you that!" I took in a deep breath and prayed that she wouldn't ask for more.

But she raised her eyebrow's and took a glance at me."You better tell me something Ezra, You may not bemy son. But I'll hit you." Ella said determine to get something out of me.

"If I tell you, please promise me something?" I asked trying to make things a little soother for Aria.

"How bad could it be, it's not like you picked her up at the police station or something" Ella started to laugh and when I should no emotion she stopped the car in the middle of the street. "That's it isn't it? you pick you up from the police station" Ella yelled out.

I nodded my head " yeah, I did" I told her

"Why didn't they call me or Byrom?" Ella said shock, " when Mike was arrested they came to the house. But Aria got a phone call?"

"Ella early this morning they raided Jason's house and found Aria there, so they took her in." I explained "And the only reason that Aria got that one phone call is because when Aria and I broke up. I used to gush about how I lost Aria and wanted her back. That I didn't know what I was going to do with out her."

"Ezra what's your point" Ella said getting frustration cause Ezra was just rambling.

"Okay, I used to gush about Aria to my cousin. He was the lead investigator on that case. Although I didn't tell him Aria's name I describe Aria as this easy-going, smart and wonderful person. Yesterday when I took Aria out to lunch, Jake my cousin stopped my the café and well saw us the two of us together. And even though he was still undercover he knew, that the girl I love. The girl I gushed about was Aria." I told her with a few loose tear rolling down my cheek.

"So, let me get this straight" Ella said, as she continue driving to the Montgomery house " the only reason Aria got the phone call is because of you?"

"Well, yes pretty much. Jake told me he had a feeling she was going to call me and he was right." I told her

"I'm still pissed that no one told me." Ella announced as we pulled into the drive way moment's later. "what about the Kiss on the field Ezra" Ella asked as she parked the car.

"Best kiss of my life" I said with a smile. And then Ella hit my arm "what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"I told you know PDA on campus and what do you do?" Ella said as she hit me again.

"I'm sorry, it was a moment thing. But can you really blame me, for being in love with your daughter and want nothing more than to help." I flashed my boyish smile.

"you're just lucky, I went back to liking you Ezra. Or else you would've had my heels up your ass." Ella smirked and got out of the car.

My smile fell a second after Ella's statement "you're kidding right about that heel up my ass thing?" I asked following her up to the door.

"betray me and find out" was all Ella said before opening the door to the house and I followed her in.

We walked into the living room and I looked around with a smile on my face. It felt nice to be in the same place as Aria and know that if we do start our relationship up again, her parents are fine with it.

"take a seat Ezra, we still have to talk about everything that went down today." Ella said as she went upstairs to get Aria.

"Okay" I told her and took a seat on the couch. I grabbed a magazine that was on the coffee table and started flipping through it when Ella yelled out my name... I quickly through the magazine down and ran upstairs to find Aria on the floor.

"what the hell happen?" I asked in a panic state.

"Call 911" Ella screamed out...

**So here it is...I know a few of you were confusedabout the principle thing and I wanted it that way. He is fine with what happen between them, it's the fact that they got cited by some of the students and teachers that Principle Johnson, had to make like he wasn't okay with it... So this chapter was mostly in Ezra's POV I'm sorry it ended up like that. But you'll find out what happen to Aria in the next chapter but for now...Take care. Sorry about grammar I just wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend...**


	9. Chapter 9

**So a few of you thought I was mean with the evil cliffhanger, but I promise you. That I didn't mean to end the last chapter like that. I didn't even realize that I left it in a cliffhanger, until I re-read the chapter. But I had already post it and I didn't want to take it down and re-do it. So I hope this chapter makes up for my mistake. Don't forget to review I love hearing for you peeps...**

**I don't have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Aria's POV:**

I was finally at home where the house was empty and peaceful. I couldn't think straight, I thought that if ever Ezra and I go public. No one would care. _Oh how wrong I had been!_ I couldn't even comprehend what the people at school were saying. I walked through the door and put my bag down on couch taking a seat and looking at the blank T.V screen, I glance at the cable box and notice that I still had a few hours to myself so, I decided to just take a nap. I laid down on the couch, and tried to erase today's events. The Police station, what happen in the teacher's parking lot with Ezra, on the football field. The principle, and all the whispers and rumors as I walked down the hall of Rosewood High.

I finally found myself drifting off to sleep. But only to wake up a couple of hours later with a huge head ache and a very sore back. I stood up from my spot on the couch and rubbed my head. It really was pounding, I've never experience something like this before. I looked around the house and realized that no one was home yet, and that's weird because it was already past three. My mom and Ezra should have been here by now. I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs to the bathroom to take a quick shower, seeing as I never took one last night... God I didn't know how Ezra could stand the smell. I smell like alcohol and Marijuana. I got in the shower, and ran the warm water on my back, trying to ease the pain that shot through it. I grabbed my lavender shampoo and conditioner,and started washing my hair out and finally, my dove soap. It really felt nice to take a shower after the day that I had. After I finally rinsed off and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel, I patted my way toward my room and glance at the clock, 4:11 p.m and still no sign of my family or Ezra. So I changed into a loose T-shirt and a really short - shorts and went to the bathroom again. I got a cup from the cabinet and took 2 of my dad's Naproxen, for the pain in my back and for my head ache. Drinking that down. I went back into my room and started to clean up a little until. I felt very dizzy and really light head, I just fell to the floor. And that's when I heard my mom scream...

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"911 Fire, Ambulance, or police" The operator said as she came on the line.

"Ambulance" I said in a panic voice.

"Ambulance, Address please" the woman spoke very clear and very fast.

"(*insert address here*) " I answered...

"Thank you, The ambulance is on their way. Can you please tell the name and age"

"Aria Montgomery, she's 17" I replied

"Can you tell me what happen" The woman asked

"I don't know we got home and found her on the floor. I don't know how long she's been out!" Ezra exclaimed on the phone

"Calm down sir, Can you tell me is she breathing?"

" She is, but it's very light." I responded.

"OKay, the ambulance should be there soon, is it possible to get someone to wait for them outside."

"Yes, I can do that. thank you" I told her and hung up.

"They ambulance is on their way, they need someone outside." I said and started to walk toward the door while Ella was still on the floor next to Aria.

"No, I'll go please stay with Aria. If she wake's up she'll want to see you!" Ella said in rushed tone. "And I have to call Byron"

I nodded my head and kneeled down next to Aria, taking her hands in mine and then it just hit me I started to cry..."Please don't leave me Aria, You have to wake up!" I gave her a soft kiss to the forehead as, two paramedics and the fire department came rushing in.

"Excuse me sir" they told me as I moved out-of-the-way and they put the oxygen mask on Aria and put her on the stretcher. And down the stair and out the door, to the ambulance. They started asking Ella questions, and I was going into panic shock.

Ella finally turned to me with tears running down her cheeks, "I'm going to ride with them and Byron is going to meet us at the hospital, will you follow?"

I just nodded my head, as my own tears took over and I ran to my car. Just as I opened the door. Spencer, Emily and Hanna came up to me.

"What happen? Spencer exclaimed and I just shook my head unable to find my voice. "Oh, Ezra you can't drive!" Spencer then took my keys and everyone hopped into my car.

"what happen Ezra?" Emily asked in a sweet voice.

I looked out the window and started to wipe my face as I looked back toward the girls..."I don't, Ella and I just got to the house and Ella went to... to check on Aria and found her on the floor." I told them in between sobs.`

"She's going to be okay Ezra, Aria's strong... She's going to be okay" Hanna said as she rubbed my shoulder for support.

I gave them all a half-smile and turned my attention back toward the outside, Just praying what ever Aria did, or took. God will watch over her. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Spencer is really a scary driver, weaving in and out of traffic. I caught myself a few times grasping my seatbelt, and making sure I hold on tight.

As spencer pulled up front they were taking Aria in, I ran up to Ella and she gave me a hug. It wasn't long before Byron and Mike showed up and Ella ran to Byron.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

"What happen?" Byron asked as Ella ran up to him

"We don't know, Ezra and I just got to the house when I went up stairs Aria was on the floor." Ella responded

"It's all the drugs and Alcohol finally catching up to her." Mike exclaimed

"Mike, we don't know that." Ezra told him.

"Really, Mr. Fitz. I know you love Aria, or so you say. But how can you be so naïve, to the fact that my sister is just a drug attic?" Mike hissed

"Mike, enough we don't know if that was the case so stop making accusations!" Byron yelled.

"Okay guys, were not here to fight. were here for Aria." Emily said as Spencer and Hanna came walking toward us.

"Lets just go see how she's doing." Hanna said walking toward the doors and into the emergency room. Everyone nodded and followed Hanna into the emergency room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

It took over two hours and everyone was already getting really impatience, No doctor or nurse was telling us what was going on. So finally I couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to the nurses station.

"I would like some kind of information about what the hell they are doing. We've been here for over two hours and not one person said anything!" I exploded.

"Sir, please take a seat the doctor will see you" The nurse told me in a clam voice.

"I've been sitting for over two hours, I'm tired of this. What kind of hospital is this?" I yelled.

Until finally someone in a white robe came out... "Sir please calm down, I'm Dr. Cruz are you part of the Montgomery family?" He asked me.

"Yes he is" Byron spoke

"And you are sir?" the doctor asked

"I'm Byron Montgomery, The father please is my daughter alright?" Byron asked trying to stay clam.

"Mr. Montgomery. I'm Dr. Cruz and I worked on your daughter, now she is stable. But we did have to pump her stomach, and she was already very dehydrated. So now she has the IV fluids in her." the doctor told everyone.

"Can we see her?" Ella asked

"Yes, but I'm sorry not all of you can go in at the same time."

"Byron and Ella go see her and then we'll go after." I announced but deep down I just wanted to run in there.

they nodded their heads and followed the doctor to room three. As soon as the Doctor was out of sight. I ran in there and into the room to see Aria hooked up to a heart monitor and the IV bag dripping. She looked so drain...

"Why is she on a heart monitor? I asked confused.

"The Dr. said because of all the Alcohol and Drugs they pumped out of her stomach, her heart rate kept dropping. Although it's fine now they just wanted to watch it." Ella answered while she looked at Aria's fragile form.

I walked over to Aria's right side, and grasped her hand. While pushing her hair out of her face. I shook my head and bent down toward Aria's ear. " Please Aria, wake up for me please." I begged and praying she wake up.

"Ezra" Byron called out my name. " She's going to be fine. Aria is going to make it."

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to Aria. while I spoke "Did they find anything, other than the Drugs, and Alcohol we already knew she was taking?"

"Yeah, they found Naproxen in her blood!" Ella responded and I looked toward her.

"Where did she get the Naproxen?" I asked as Ella and Byron looked at each other.

"In the medicine cabinet, over the bathroom sink, I use it for my back pain." Byron answered.

"Do you think Aria was trying to hurt herself?" Ella asked

"No, Aria would never do that!" I told them with Anger on my face " why would you say that?"

"Ezra, Aria has a lot of issues right now. Ella and I have talked about it over and over, But this time it's just too much." Byron started...

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked confused as to when he was getting to the point.

"Look, we know you love Aria. But sometimes love isn't enough. Byron and I already said one more screw up and were sending Aria to True North for help." Ella said looking at me in the eyes.

I stood up from Aria's bed side. With confusion and disbelief "How can you say that, you don't know if Aria was trying to hurt herself and you're just going to send her away the minute she wakes up?" I exclaimed " You can't do that!"

"What is there to do then Ezra, we can't handle her anymore. Aria is a mess, we can't control her anymore." Byron yelled.

"I don't know, but sending her away from the people who love and care about her isn't the answer." I replied...

I sat back down next to Aria still praying she wakes up, she has to tell us what happen. Byron, Ella and I sat there for a long while before Byron stood up, and said he was going to take a walk. And left Ella and I alone with Aria.

"I'm sorry I went off like that..." I told Ella after a few minutes went by...

Ella looked at me and took hold of my hand "I know you love her, but sometimes love can blind us. From what really is happening." Ella said with a few tears leaving her eyes.

"Ella, I know Aria and she wouldn't try to kill herself. Please" I pleaded with her. "I can't lose Aria." I told her and turned my eyes to look at Aria. "She mean the world to me, and I'll think of something."

"I hear you Ezra" Ella said and got up from her chair. "I'm going to talk to Byron okay."

I nodded. and closed my eyes "Please, be okay" I said to myself and stroked Aria's arm in a soothing way. Hoping she'll feel something and wake up. But nothing, I put my head next to Aria's and started to reciting B-26 to her, a poem I wrote... It's a number. It's a song. It's a girl. Smooth. Pearl joy packed. Gold falafel, As through ice. It's four-thirty. Just as I reached the middle of the poem I heard Aria whisper... Morning with Phone calls. It's deaf-mute. It's cheap. A foreign car. My head shoot up and I looked at Aria only to see her smiling at me...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I woke in a hospital bed, with someone stroking my right arm and with a strong grasp on my hand. I looked to my right to see Ezra with his head down next to mine, and I heard him reciting the poem he wrote for me. So I started reciting it with him. until his head shot up and he looked at me with wide eyes, and happiness.

"Aria" Ezra breath out and came down to my face to give me a kiss on the lips. As he pulled away he looked into my eyes and smiled "I'm so glad you're awake." Ezra said with teary eyes.

"Ezra!" I spoke softly and stroked his cheek. "I'm okay, I'll be fine. Don't cry"

"Aria what happen? everyone is thinking you tried to kill yourself!" Ezra told me and sat on the side of the bed.

"What?" I asked shock about why they would think that..." I didnt' try to kill myself, I was having a terrible back ache and My head was pounding so I took a couple of pain killers" I told him.

Ezra smiled and nodded his head. " your parents wants to take you to True-North Aria, Their saying that you're out of control"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I started to tear up.

Ezra wiped away the few tears that left my eyes "I believe you Aria,"

"Please Ezra you have to do something, I can't go to true-north!" I said in between tears...

Ezra looked me in the eyes before a smile appear on his face again "Aria, are you asking me for help?" Ezra smirked.

I smiled and took his hand in mine "Yeah, I guess I am" I told him.

"I'd love to help you." Ezra replied with another kiss to my lips..."I've been thinking" Ezra said when he pulled away and look toward the door to see if anyone was coming. when he looked back at me he spoke " How about you and I take a trip."

I looked at him and nitted my eyebrows together "A trip? Ezra really my parents want to take me to true- north and the best thing you can come up with is a trip?" I asked him.

"Aria, just leave it up to me!" Ezra gave me his boyish smile. The one I fell in love with over a year ago.

"Okay, I trust you Ezra. Work you magic" I said and squeeze his hand.

"I'm going to get you'r parents and the doctor okay, I'll be back" Ezra spoke and gave my hand one last squeeze before walking outside.

_I hope his plan works, I can't go to true-north. I am not out of control and I didn't try to kill myself. I thought as looked around the room I was in._

**There you have it...Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I liked to think it came out alright, but i'll leave that up to you. Don't forget to leave a Review and I'll see you next time around. Have a great week-end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aria's POV:**

"I'm so glad you're awake" Ella came running into the room right up to me and gave me a hug, in which I did not return.

I sat up from my spot on the bed and glared at my parents. With hate and disbelief. "How could you guys think so low of me?" I yelled.

"Aria what are you talking about?" Byron asked confused.

I rolled my eyes "Sending me to true-north, How could you? I didn't try to kill myself!" I yelled again and then the doctor came running in.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Cruz asked.

"Get them out of here! I don't want to look at them" I said with a stern voice.

"Aria, you were killing yourself we just wanted to help." Ella said trying to get me to clam down but it wasn't working.

"I didnt try to kill myself, I was having a back ache and my head was pounding, so I took a couple of pain killers. To help ease the pain. I wasn't trying to kill myself." I exclaimed and getting short of breath in the process.

"I think it's time for you too leave" Dr. Cruz said while he was doing something with the monitor.

"Were not leaving our daughter" Byron spoke.

"Look, Aria needs to rest. And this argument that you're having now, is not helping. You don't have to leave the hospital but you have to leave the room." Dr. Cruz looked right in their eyes.

"Fine, you want us to leave Aria. We'll leave, But we are not done talking about this!" Ella said and then my parents left.

"Thanks Doc. For getting them out of here!" I said while still looking out the door.

"Aria, The only reason I told them to leave is because your heart rate was going way to high, and you do need your rest"

"Why did I collapse?" I asked "I only took two pain killers"

"The Med's you took, were too strong for your body. And the amount of Alcohol in your blood stream countered that. It couldn't handle. Thats why you collapse." The doctor explained "you're just lucky that your mother found you in time or else we wouldn't be here talking right now." The doctor finished and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I was just talking to the girls when Ella and Byron came walking into the waiting room, with anger clearly written on their faces.

"what the hell did you tell Aria?" Byron asked as I looked at him confused.

"what are you talking about?" I questioned

"Aria knows we are going to send her to true-north.

"you're what?" The girls exclaimed.

"Mrs. and Mr. Montgomery, you can't send Aria to true-north." Spencer yelled.

"Excuse me spencer" Ella said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry I yelled but you can't send her there." Spencer repeated herself

"She's right, Ella you can't send Aria there!" I said in a clam voice.

"And what do you want us to do?" Byron asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Look, the students has the next week off. So why don't I take Aria for a week, give you guys a break" I hinted an Idea.

"Yeah right Ezra really? YOu and Aria alone for a whole week? And what would you be doing?" Byron hissed.

"I love Aria and I know what you're thinking. But I would never do anything that Aria, wasn't ready for." I explained. " And if you'r really worried about something Spencer-Emily and Hanna can tag along" I said but praying they will decline.

"Where would you go for a week?" Ella asked.

"Well I've thought, since my parents does have a lake house just out side of Philly. Why don't I take her there. It would give her sometime to think things over. Clear her head and even catch up on the homework she missed." I explained.

Byron and Ella looked at each other and then looked at all of us. I wish I knew what they were thinking...

"Just let her go. All she does is cause drama" Mike said throwing his hand's up in the air.

"I promise, she will be safe." I flashed my boyish smile. while Byron and Ella looked at each other again.

"Fine, I'll let her go. But I want phone calls." Ella smiled and I nodded my head.

"Thanks Mike" I said once Ella and Byron walked out of view.

"I just want my sister back Mr. Fitz that's all" Mike smiled

"You can call me Ezra you know that right?" I said and shook his hand.

He nodded and followed the same path as his parents and I took in a deep breath as I looked at the girls. with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks girls, for the support, I'm going to check on Aria and then I'll drive you home." I told them and went through the doors and into Aria's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I can't believe that my life is turning up side down. And it's all my fault. Maybe if I just told people what had happen that night at the police station, everything would still be on track. I kept thinking about what Ezra had asked me yesterday. _If the A messages, had stop why keep doing what I am doing. _But truth be told I was already to far gone to be saved. And now that I had this scare, my heart is really taking over my head. I really do need help. And as scared as I am now. I need my Ezra back. We kissed and hug and stuff but were really not back together we are just showing what we had. I love him so much and I had been so wrong to break up with him. I still can't believe I did that, and most of all I can't believe I just handed Ezra to Jackie. _How stupid am I?_

All these thoughts were in my head that I didn't even see Ezra standing by the doorway... "How long have you been standing there" I asked and sat up.

"About three minutes." Ezra smiled and walked in. "So I see you talked to your parents?" Ezra said taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"More like I yelled at my parents" I shook my head " I can't believe that they actually thought I'd try to kill myself." I spoke

"Well, your parents are just looking out for you. Just like the rest of us." Ezra replied to my statement.

"I really missed you Ezra" I said and took his hands in mine.

"I really missed you too, Aria." Ezra said and started to lean in for a kiss but I stopped him. "What's wrong" Ezra asked confused.

"I thought you were, with Jackie?" I asked and he stood up.

"why, would you think I was with Jackie?" Ezra knitted his eyebrows.

"Cause every time my dad would mention your name, he would always tell my mom that you and Jackie had really gotten close and that the two of you were always together." I responded

"Aria, Jackie and I aren't together. And we never will get back together!" Ezra sigh and took my hands in his. "The one person, That I love is sitting here right before me. And I would never let this women out of my sight ever again." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry, for everything. The day I broke up with you. Is the day that my heart shattered and froze." I said and smiled at him " You are my soul mate and I wouldn't change that for the world." I gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Aria" Ezra said as we pulled apart.

"I love you too." I told him and kissed him again only to be interrupted by the Doctor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Aria does need her rest. And we will be taking her upstairs. She has to stay the night just to make sure thing's are alright." Dr. Cruz spoke and then left the room

"I'll call you later okay." I told Ezra.

"Yes, Call me as soon as you get into the room." Ezra smiled and gave me a long passionate kiss goodbye.

"After that kiss, I don't think I want you to leave." I laughed

"Well, in that case" Ezra said taking a seat next to me "I'll stay with you"

"I'm just kidding, go. Get some rest and plus you have school tomorrow" I joked.

"Don't remind me" Ezra laughed and got up to leave "If you need anything, call me okay" Ezra said just before he left

I nodded my head and waved goodbye and watched as Ezra watched out into the hallway.

The second Ezra left I was missing him, I've never felt this happy in a long time. I wish he could of stayed with me all night, but Ezra does have a Job to go to and I have some much need rest...

**Next chapter will be the road trip. I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I know I made in this chapter... But hope you'll still give me some nice Reviews..**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO ROAD TRIP TIME...AND YES THE GIRLS ARE COMING ALONG. BUT I HAVE A FEW PLANS FOR THE GIRLS SO STAY TUNE.**

**ALSO I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND DON'T REVIEW YOU'R AWESOME TOO. AND ALSO I DON'T KNOW WHEN IS THE NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING, CAUSE MY VACATION IS OVER AND I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY DAILY ROUTINE. SO FOR NOW HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

**Ezra's POV:**

After I dropped of the girls at spencer house, I stopped by the Montgomery household. Just to make sure everything was all right. And most of all to give Ella a daily itinerary of what we would be doing, on our week-long trip to the lake. Because as much as Ella and Byron say they trust me, I have that feeling that they don't... And to be frank I thought that the itinerary was just pushing it. _How the hell are we suppose to know what we would be doing?_ But considering the fact, that I wanted to get Aria's parents to really approve of me taking Aria out-of-town for a week. I came up with some Bull story. And to my dismay they fell for it.

The ride home with the girls, was very quite. And that was a shocker because Hanna always had something to say. Emily was busy on her phone, I'm guessing she was texting Maya. Spencer had fallen asleep. And Hanna just stared out the window during the ride. I believe she was really deep in thought.

When I finally arrived home, it was almost ten and I was beat. And Aria still hadn't called. I figured she must'vebeen asleep by now. So I didn't call the hospital, I wanted her to rest. After all we do have a whole week together, and I still haven't told Aria. I wanted her to be surprised, A whole week just Aria and I. Well and the girls but that's a different story. I really don't mind them coming as long as they, give Aria and I some space. I would really appreciate that.

My thought was still on Aria, after I took a shower. Just today's event's came rushing into my mind. And I still was trying to comprehend what had happen today out on the field. It was just magical. I loved it... I still can't believe I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, right in the middle of the school's football field. That was really something different, usually Aria and I were behind closed doors. But being out there in public felt, amazing. And I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that Aria and I would be together again. Until this late hour, _I still don't know what Aria and I are? If were just friends? or a couple? _I dont' know. But I intend to find out.

It wasn't long before I finally drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Aria filled my mind. And the heated kiss that we shared itched in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I was finally getting out of this hell hole they call a hospital. I can't believe they kept me here for two nights. I was going crazy in here, no cable no internet service. Plus the nurses were in and out of my room every hour. _How do they expect me to rest if they keep coming in and out? _My mind was on over drive in this room, not only didn't I have something to write in. I was having a major problem. I wanted a HIT so bad. I started to do some trip's on people. But the doctor did say that it comes with "Downing" so he called it. But my body was craving for more.

The girls had stopped by earlier in the day telling me they had a surprise for me. And when I asked for a hint. I actually told them "HIT". Which earned a slap from spencer and a few giggles from Hanna, but Emily was really quite. I still had known Idea what that's about, so I left it alone. Just thinking when she's ready she'll tell us. Ezra had come friday Morning just before school and during second lesson and stayed for lunch. Since lunch was right after second lesson I had a couple of hours with him. Although we still didn't talk about our relationship and where do we stand. It still was nice just to be in the same room as him.

I can't believe it's saturday after-noon and my parents aren't here to pick me up. I've been waiting since 11 for them and still nothing. I had called home telling them I was being release, right after the girls had left. But mike said they already knew that, and they should be here by 1:30. Yeah well 1:30 came and left a half an hour ago and I was still here, dressed and ready to go.

"Knock knock" Ezra said coming into the room with a grin from ear to ear

"what are you doing here? I asked confused, "Where's Ella and Byron?"

"I'm picking you up, and sorry I'm late." Ezra apologized and picked up my belonging bag.

"why are you picking me up?" I asked standing face to face with him.

"Didn't the girls tell you?"

"tell me what? No one told me anything" I told him.

"Aria? You and I are going to my parent's lake house." He smiled and took my hand, put I pulled it out just as fast.

he looked at me confused and knitted his eyebrows. "What are we Ezra?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath and looked down at his shoe's "We're friends Aria, and I'm taking my good friend to the lake house for a week." Ezra spoke and looked back up at me... So let's go!" I nodded my head and walked out of the room...

We walked to the car in silence. Ezra had put my duffel bag in the trunk and opened the passenger door for me. Once inside my head started spinning. But I just kept telling myself, "_that the drugs is not the life you want." _Ezra had gotten in moments after and started up the car. He looked heart-broken when I pulled my hand out of his. But then again, I knew things that he didn't. We finally drove away from the hospital and into Sun's gas station. I looked at him confused cause he already had a full tank of gas.

"What are we doing here?" I looked at him and he gave me a slight smile.

"Spencer and the girls are coming along, so we are meeting them here!" Ezra said and turned his attention somewhere else.

"You invited the girls? And here I thought it was just the two of us." I said playfully. I had to break this tension one way or the other.

"Well, when I told your parents the idea of us going to the lake house." Ezra looked at me "they didn't seem to happy of us alone, so I blurted out something about. If the girls want, they could tag along." he took a deep breath.

"Bad Idea Ezra..." I said and looked out the window only to see spencer pulling up beside us.

"Why? they promised to give us space" Ezra gave me his boyish smile, and when I didn't return any emotion he narrow his eyes' " Aria what's wrong?"

I took in a deep breath and look at him " I have to tell you something, but you're not going to like what I tell you!" I said in one short breath.

"You can tell me anything." Ezra replied and took my hand in his.

"After we broke up I" started but got cut off by Emily knocking on the window. I rolled it down "Hey Em, What's up? I asked and I had to remind myself later to thank her for the interruption. I just couldn't tell Ezra my secret. Not just yet.

"Can I ask a huge favor? Can I please ride with the two of you, I promise I won't say anything." Emily begged

"Are they signing again? I laughed "sure Em, you can ride with us." I said without even looking at Ezra and When I did look at him he was shaking his head and looking in the other direction. I knew he didn't approve of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria was finally going to open up to me, and what happens Emily. I need to remind myself to have a talk with her about her timing. When Hanna and Spencer returned from the store and saw Emily with us in the car. They burst into a fit of giggles.

"What Em, did you give up on us." Hanna said getting into the passenger seat.

"Em we don't sing that bad." Spencer said getting into the car.

"Oh yes you do" Aria and Em said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, four girl's and little owe me." I said pulling out of the gas station.

"Don't worry Ezra, once we get up to the lake we'll be fine." Emily said putting on her seat belt. "We will just all branch out and do our own stuff." she smiled.

"Great" I mumbled this is going to bea long seven days... As we all hit the freeway, it was nothing but smooth sailing. Hardly any cars on the road. Spencer is right behind me and every time I look in my review mirror, I see Hanna and Spencer mouths moving. It looks like they are really having a great time, and here we are the three of us and only the people on the radio is filled through the air. I have to do something or this is going to be the longest road trip ever.

"So Emily, How's the swim team?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"It's great! I'm just glad they let me back on, after being out for months."

"And how's Maya? I asked and I looked in the mirror to see Emily with a sad face. "What's wrong?

"Nothing, it's just Maya and I broke up last night" Emily replied and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." I told her and looked over toward Aria who was fast asleep.

"It's alright, you're the first person I've told." Emily said looking at me.

"I guess this is the Single's car then" I laughed slightly and I heard Emily giggle from the back seat.

"I guess you could call it that... Thank you for letting us tag along." Emily said still looking at the side of my face. "I know you didn't wait us, to tag along. But really thank you."

"Emily, I don't mind you guys coming along." I took in a breath "I just know what's it's going to be like when we get there. and I just want some time alone with Aria, that's all." I smiled and turned my head slightly to look at her.

"I promise I'll help you with that. I know we want some time with her too. These past month's Aria was gone and we miss her. you know?" Emily spoke with a sorrow in her voice.

I looked over at Aria and I just realize that she really wasn't sleeping. She was listening to our whole conversation. Aria lifted her head ever so slightly and looked at me...

"I'm really sorry for my action's." Aria spoke with sadness in her voice. "once everything went down, it was really hard for me to stop." A few tears left her eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

"Aria... We are going to help you through this. You just have to let as in and don't shut us out." I told her and rubbed her shoulder with my right hand.

"Ezra like I told you before, there are thing's that I've done. That I'm not proud of." Aria said and looked behind her, to find that Emily had put in her earphones and was now listening to her Ipod.

"what are you talking about Aria?" I asked her, I thought we already knew everything that was going on.

"I can't tell you Ezra!" Aria said turning her attention out the window.

"Why? what's so bad that you can't tell me?" I asked getting a little frustrated. "Does it have something to do with Jason?" I said my voice rasing in the process.

Aria shook her head "I'm sorry." she said still looking out the window. With tears still coming out of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

We had finally made it to the lake house, Spencer and Emily started to make dinner. While Hanna read a fashion Magazine, and Ezra went to open up the house. So I figured it was a great time to just get away, maybe explore a little and just be one in my own thoughts.

I found myself sitting at the edge of the dock, just thinking of what had happen over the past two years. Ever since I came back to Rosewood. I found love, got a stalker in the process. And had been accusedof murder. Also not forgetting, getting into an argument with Jackie. Which didn't turn out in my favor. Causing "A" to win its little game. Having to break the hearts of the people who love me the most. By getting involved with Jason and doing the stuff that I did.

As all these thoughts rolled around in my head. I kept stealing glance at bottle of vodka that I took from the liquor cabinet. Debating if I should take a drink or not.

"Aria? what are you doing?" Ezra walked up too me as I held the bottle in my hands.

"Just thinking" I said and wiped the tears that escaped my eyes.

Ezra sat beside me and took the bottle of vodka out of my hands " I see you found the liquor cabinet?" he looked at me and chuckled a little "what are you thinking about?"

I looked at him, and gave him a slight smile "the past two years" I answered and looked at the sun setting over the lake. "How my life has changed so much, since I came back to rosewood."

Ezra nodded and set the vodka down between us "were you going to really drink that?"

I pulled my legs up to my chest. "I've thought about it. And I've thoughtabout it for the last 45 minutes" I said and looked at him again.

"I'm glad you didn't. the temptations, to have something you shouldn't is going to be there." Ezra smiled "And if you need to talk I'm here."

I nodded my head and looked over the lake just in time to see the sun disappear and the light of the moon shine upon us. "its beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Ezra, who was staring up at the moon.

"Yeah, it is." Ezra replied and took hold of my hand. "Come on, Spencer and Emily cooked a really good-looking dinner." Ezra smiled and stood up, pulling me to a standing place and picking up the bottle of vodka.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and I started to walk hand in hand, toward the house. And in the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about how close Aria was about to tell me. What was going on, earlier in the gas station. I'm just wishing all in good time, she'll tell me all about it.

Once we walked up the steps and I saw Aria was about to open the door. I stopped her. "Aria, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right? I told her and gave her a winning smile.

she nodded her head "there's something I want to ask you!" Aria said and I squeezed her hand.

"Anything, Aria you can ask me anything" I said. I just wanted her talking again.

she took in a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Did anything happen, with you and Jackie after we broke up?"

**Okay, so I just wanted to leave you hanging for awhile. Aria has a few secrets of her own. So she just wanted to break the ICE what could it be... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, thank you to all my readers. I had some time today to write so, here's the next chapter... **

**Ezra's POV:**

Where the hell did that come from? After that question, I didn't know what to say. Do I lie or just face the fact that I was broken at the time and in fact did sleep with jackie. But I regretted the moment I realize what happen.

If I lie and tell Aria nothing happen and she finds out later. she's going to be so broken. But if I say yes she might just take this vodka bottle and slap the thing over my head.

"No" I lied. Aria was finally opening up to me. And I didn't want to lose that.

Aria gave me a smile and nodded her head. Before opening the door to the house and walking in. Taking a in a deep breath and rubbing my face in shame I followed behind and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra's lying to me I knew it. How can he lie to me like that? Right in front of my face. I gave him a smile and nodded my head. Cause the fact is he did sleep with Jackie. And she made it a point, to make sure I find out.

_Flashback..._

_"Aria, so nice to see you again." Jackie came up to me as I was walking out of the grill._

_"I don't see anything nice about it." I spat._

_"Well...Ezra see's me everyday, sometimes twice and day if you know what I mean." Jackie flashed a smile._

_"Really, cause I heard differently" I lied._

_"Oh! come on Aria. I got the man and what do you have? NOTHING." Right then and there I slapped her in the face._

_"You have Ezra. Cause I broke up with him, What's your need to flaunt at the fact that the two of you sleep together." I said with tears coming out of my eyes. And I walked away._

_Flashback over..._

"Aria, are you okay?" Emily asked as she set a plate in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her and wiped my face. I didn't realize I started to tear up.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked and rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

I nodded and pushed my plate away. "you know what" I said and stood up. " I'm just going change and head to bed, I'm still tired." I told them and turned on my heel.

"Sure sweetie" Spencer said

And I headed upstairs and looked through my bag to see what kind of stuff the girls, had brought for me to wear. So far it was nothing but my silk pajama's and thongs. some socks, and bikini's a pearl white and a purple one. some floral dresses, tank tops and shorts. Everyday kind of wear.

I changed my clothes and went under the covers, I really wasn't tired I just didn't feel like explaining myself tonight. So I just laid there with my eyes closed and prayed I would fall asleep. But it didn't and I soon realize it was coming close to mid-night and Emily was already asleep next to me. Since the house was only a three bedroom. It was spencer and Hanna in one room. Emily and I in one and Ezra by himself.

I got off the bed and walked downstairs. To find everyone had already gone to bed. I sat at the window seat and stared out at the lake where the tree's and the lake was lite up by the moon. Watching as the tree swayed from left to right from the motion of the wind blowing. I started thinking, Ezra did have a reason for lying to me. It's not like I had been honest with him. I also had slept with someone after we broke up. Due to heart-break and misery, I started to drink. But that's how it started first. One drink and followed by the second and next thing I knew, I was hanging out with Jason and his crew. Drinking the night away. The taste of alcohol was gross, and I didn't like it at all, But it was also taking my pain away. then I started to get into weed, and after that I tried some cyrstals...But It's not something that I wanted to tell everyone. Since they already knew about the weed. Why tell them that I was into much more heavier stuff, that could really kill my brain cells and not to mention my heart.

I had so much to think about. So I started to actually do my homework from past weeks. Ezra was so kind enough to talk to my teachers, and asked them for sometime. Saying he was going to help me get through my problems. They all agreed and I thought why not. I started with math, and soon I found myself with the last. My English essay. It was already five in the morning when I got to my english essay, so I thought I'd do that later. But to my dismay, I still wasn't tired.

I saw the light from the hallway downstairs go on. So I started to put all my books away. It was only Ezra, I always remembered him waking up early. Doing some extra, corrections on students papers, or to go for a morning run. I had a smile on my face just thinking of the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Sleep didn't come easy for me, I started to feel a pain in my heart for lying to Aria. Maybe I should have told her. During dinner everyone kept asking me what happen out on the docks. I told them we just talked, and that was the truth. But I couldn't bring myself to tell, them that Aria had asked if anything happen between Jackie and I... I tossed and turned all night and when I finally got some sleep, it was only to wake up a few hours later. I saw the lamp on in the living room as I walked into the hallway, and saw Aria at the window seat. She looked so beautiful seating there. I didn't know how long I stood there before I turned the light on in the hallway and she looked at me with a smile. I missed seeing that early bird smile on her face. Pure heaven.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as I started to make some coffee.

"I couldn't sleep" She replied still looking out the window. "Are you going for a run."

"No, truth is I didn't really get much sleep either." I turned around to find her looking at me "I did lot's of tossing and turning."

"I didn't sleep either..." Aria smiled "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course" I told her and my heart just sunk, I have to tell the truth.

she patted the seat next to her, for me to join and I did.

"I know you slept with Jackie, you shouldn't have lied to me." Aria said looking into my eyes.

My eyes went wide "w-what?" I shuttered out.

"Yes, Ezra I knew. But I'm not mad or anything." Aria looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with it.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about it." I started to apologize.

"why did you lie?" sadness clearly in her voice.

"I didn't want to lie, I just thought since you were finally starting to open up to me." I took in a breath "I didn't want that trust to go out the window."

"You should have just told me, just like I'm going to tell you. I didn't sleep with Jason." Aria looked at me

"You didn't...But I would have thought" I started...

"No I didn't, we had so many chances to. But I really didn't want it, we would get interrupted or I would make like I was to tired and drunk to do anything." Aria said. "But-"

"But what Aria?" I started to plead in my head, please don't stop opening up.

She took in a deep breath and mumbled something

"Come again?" I said trying to understand what she was saying.

A few tears came down her face " You have to understand, I was so crushed by what happen. I didn't even know I did it, till the following day" Aria croaked out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I slept with Noël, the night I broke up with you." she blurted out.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not even 24 hours and she sleeps with another person, hell we didn't even sleep together. I stood up from my spot and looked at her in disbelief.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it." Aria whispered still with tears coming out of her eyes.

I looked at her and walked out of the house, out of all the people she could have done it with. She sleeps with Noël, I think I would have felt better if she told me it was Jason. _What the hell was she thinking? _So many thoughts were going through my head, I finally realize I didn't have a shirt on. And the cold wind started to hit my back. But the thought of Aria and Noël together was still itched in my head. I can't believe what I just heard. But then again I did sleep with Jackie. _So what does that mean? Does it make us even? _She didn't lie to me about it. I was the one that Had lied to her. Here I am standing on the front porch thinking about what Aria had done. But I had done the same thing, I slept with Jackie. and Aria and I both regret what we did... "yeah, we both regret what we did." I told myself and walked back in the house, but Aria was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I don't know what came over me, I thought I could open up to Ezra and finally tell him what was going on in my head. And when I did he just walks out on me. I thought if I forgave him for Jackie, that he would forgive me for Noël. _"How stupid was I, to think that we would be even for sleeping with people we didn't really care about." _I got so mad at myself, I went back to the liquor cabinet and took the bottle of vodka, and walked out the back door. I didn't even wait to open it up either, before I started to pound it down. And I let it burn my throat I didn't care anymore. I'm always hurting the people I love, and if I'm not here. I can't hurt them anymore.

The sun was finally rising as I sat on the sand's of the lake and was half way through the bottle of vodka. I thought about killing myself, maybe when the numbness came from this bottle. I could walk out into the lake and drown myself. I tanked whatever was left and made my choice. I stood up and walked toward the lake...

"I'm sorry for making you unhappy"..."I'm sorry for what I did"... All these thoughts and apologizes running through my mind as I laid there face down in the lake, drinking in the fresh mountain stream...

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Where the hell is she? I looked around the house. she wasn't there, I went into my room and put on a shirt. Just as I walked back into the kitchen, I saw the liquor cabinet open." Shit" I yelled out. "Spencer, Hanna Emily" I yelled running up the stairs and right into the room.

"What happen?" Spencer shot right up and so did Hanna. Emily came running out of the room.

"Aria's gone," was all I said before I was out the door.

I started running toward the dock, but she wasn't there. I was having my own panic attack, until I saw something floating in the water, about half a mile down from me. was something I couldn't make out. So I started running,as I got closer the figure of a person stood out it was Aria. "OH my god" I exclaimed and jump in the lake, she was face down in the water and wasn't breathing. I took her up to the sand and Started CPR. "Please Breath, please please" I said in between pumps. "Come on Aria, Breathe" I yelled out in frustration. With tears coming out of my eyes, the girls found me and started running. About ten more breathes Aria started coughing up water...

"Thank God" I said and turned Aria on her side. so all the water would drain out.

I looked at the girls, and they were crying.

"Emily, Run down about a mile. And go get Doctor Richard. Hanna and Spencer there's a couple of heating pads in the down stairs bathroom-" I said

"We're on it" Spencer said and the both of them went running.

with tears still coming out of my eyes. I took Aria into my arm's " I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" I said rocking Aria back and forth in my arms.

* * *

><p>By the time I got Aria in the House, Spencer and Hanna had the heating pads and a change of clothes for her. I put Aria on the bed in my room and went outside, while they changed her. " I can't believe this happen" I said in a whisper...<p>

"What happen" Spencer asked as she was putting the heating pad behind Aria's back.

I looked at the ceiling with tears still in my eyes and then I looked back at them "Aria slept with Noël" I said and looked to Aria, "I lied to her about sleeping with Jackie, after we broke up. She told me she knew I was lying and she forgave me for everything"...I took in a breath as I was trying to compose myself "But when she told me, she had slept with Noël. I just looked at her with totally disbelief and walked out of the house. When I came back she was gone." I cried out, Hanna came to my side and started to rub my back.

"She's going to be okay Ezra, Aria's a fighter." Hanna said in a soothing voice.

"I can't believe you did that, Just walked out on her. Right after she opened up no less." Spencer yelled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't believe of all people she would sleep with Noël" I said

"Ezra, Aria is really emotional right now. And for you to walk out on her, is like a slap in the face." Spencer exclaimed...

"Enough" Emily yelled as, she and Dr. Richard came running in and told us to get out. "You need to stop fighting, it's not helping anyone."

"Emily's right" Hanna announced.

spencer just shook her head and walked into the kitchen "I don't believe this"

I walked into the kitchen to see spencer leaning over counter "I'm really sorry spencer, but do you know how it feels. To hear that the person you love the most. Slept with someone who tried so hard to ruin your relationship?" I said in one breath.

"I know what happen" Spencer said and stood up. "I know because, a couple of weeks later Aria was having a really bad stomach ache, and she called me. I took in to see Wren, My sister ex-boyfriend" She put her head down and wiped her face. "Aria had a miscarriage. Wren said the emotional state she was in, was too much for the baby to handle. She lost it."

"W-what? I shuttered out "Is that when she started to drink and hang out with Jason." I asked with fresh tears flowing.

She nodded her head and rubbed her face...

"Why didn't you tell any of us, when it happen spencer?" Emily yelled.

"Look, it wasn't my secret to tell. Emily, just like you didn't tell anyone. when Jason kissed Aria."

Emily looked down...She was heart-broken. we heard someone cough and turned our head to see the Dr. Richard looking at us.

"Aria's going to be fine, she just needs some rest now." He said looking at everyone "Ezra can I talk to you?" I nodded my head, while the Girls went in the room. we sat in the living room to talk.

**Okay, a little dramatic. But hey the story isn't called Aria needs help. For nothing now... Hope you enjoyed it.. see you later. don't forget to review I love hearing from you peeps.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, apart of me feels like it's boring but. Apart of me feels like it's just okay. I'm sorry if it's not my best, but I just found out that my childhood friend just passed away. So I'm feeling a little down. But Here's the next chapter. Once again Sorry.**

**Ezra's POV:**

As Aria laid there, sleeping I couldn't stop thinking this is all my fault. Spencer's right, she's to emotional right now and me walking out like that just made things worst. I wish she would wake up, so I could wrap her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am. The thought of losing Aria, had shattered my heart into a million of pieces. As I was giving her CPR. All the memories of us flowed through my head. The first time we meant, and had a very nice make out session, in the bathroom of the bar. Seeing her in my class on the first day of school. Meeting her mother, at the theater and having to watch the movie in awkward silence. _" I laughed at that thought."_ But what came afterward, when I picked her up from that pouring rain was awesome, just magical.

I took hold of aria's hand as i sat on the bed beside her " this is all my fault" I cried out.

" it's not your fault" Emily whispered from the doorway.

"Yes, Emily it is. If I hadn't walked out she would be awake" I sob

Emily walked in the room and took a seat that was next to the bed. " you saved her life, if it wasn't for you . the three of us would have lost another friend."

I nodded my head " why are you always so nice, I mean I almost killed your best friend. and here you are trying to comfort me?"

Emily gave me a slight smile " I have my moments, just like everyone else."

"Thank you, for being here with me" I smiled at her "Can I tell you something?"

Emily nodded " Yeah, your like a new older brother that I never had." Emily laughed " you can tell me anything."

I smiled at her "thanks" I took in a breath of air and looked at Aria. "the day jackie broke off the engagement, I was so depress. I ended up at Hollis bar. Just drinking away, and reading a book. Until I saw an angel walk in, and glance at this poster. She looked lost, for a moment. and out of the blue I just started asking her questions." I chuckled at the memory. "well lets just say we ended up making out in the bathroom."

Emily giggled " you know what's funny?" Emily looked at Aria "when Aria and I walked into English class, on the first day of school. The first thing I said was" she stopped and shook her head "So I heard the new english teacher is HOT... who would have thought Aria was hooking up with that HoT english teacher."

"Yeah, I remember that day" I laughed " I was so scared. Here I see this amazing person, and I can't acknowledge her because of the teacher/student thing."

"what made you change your mind?" asked Emily.

"the day of Alison's funeral, I saw Aria at the top of the stairs. I just had to see her face to face, just the two of us Alone one more time. Aria called me a jerk, and told me she would never want to do anything, that would get me in trouble." I took in a breath of air "It was in that moment when she kissed my cheek and told me goodbye. I swung her around and kissed her straight on the lips. I knew in my heart I was in love with her." I looked at Emily to see tears in her eyes.

she stood from her spot on the chair, and rubbed my arm " you should tell Aria that, I think she would love to hear it."

I nodded and Emily left the room, I turned my head toward Aria again... She looked at me.

"Aria" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I had opened my eye's ever so slightly, to see and hear Ezra and Emily having a very sentimental conversation. About me no less. I closed my eyes and made like I was still sleeping. I listened to their conversation. Up until Emily got up and told Ezra he should tell me, everything. I felt a few tears roll down the side of my face.

I waited until Emily walked out of the room before I turned my head and looked at Ezra, it was in that moment that he embraced me. I never felt Ezra hold me so tight before, it was like if he let go I would fly away or something.

"I thought I lost you," Ezra whispered and I felt his tears on the back of my neck.

I shed a few tears before I pulled alway and looked at his tearful eyes. " you did" I whispered back.

"I'm so sorry Aria, I never meant to walk out on you." Ezra cried out.

I graced his cheeks and wiped the fallen tears away "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for something that you can't control"

Ezra took in a breath of air and looked down at his hands. " It is my fault" He looked at me with fresh tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you Aria. what happen out there, scared the shit out of me."

"You should have let me go Ezra." I cried out

"What?" Ezra looked at me with confusion "Why are you talking like this?"

I looked away from him and sat up on the bed. " I'm always hurting the people I love. You should have just let me go." I told him

"we can fix this Aria, You don't have to kill yourself. I will always love you."

I brought my hands up to my face " I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm going crazy." I shook my head.

Ezra grabbed my hands and pulled it away from my face. "you're not crazy, your just very emotional now. and you have to talk to one of us."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"Cause" He paused and wiped his face " I'm in love with you, and one day. I plan on marrying you"

I looked at him in totally shock. " what did you just say?" I asked him to repeat it.

"I said, I'm going to marry you one day Aria Jasmine Montgomery" He took hold of my face and kissed me.

we pulled apart moments later "I love you too, Ezra James Fitz" I smiled at him though my tears "I'm sorry for putting you through hell"

He smiled and peck me on the lips "Just don't do that again" He laughed.

I nodded my head " I promise." Ezra and I both stared into each other's eye's

"Aria!" Emily squealed and ran, right in between Ezra and I

"I love you to Em, and I'm sorry I scared you. Both of you" I said and brought Ezra in for and mini group hug. we pulled apart with Emily in between. " where's Spencer and Hanna?"

"they went into town, to get a few things. They should be back soon." Ezra answered. "But in the mean while, I want you to take a walk with me"

Ezra stood up and extended his hand for me to take, which I did and he lifted me off the bed. "Want to take a walk with us Em?" I asked I didn't want to leave her alone.

"why don't the two of you have some time. I'll wait for the other's to get back, and then we'll start dinner." Emily stood up and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright Aria"

"I love you Em!" I said and we pulled apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Instead of walking Aria and I hopped into the car and drove a mile down the road. My grandfather wanted to see us, when Aria got up. But for what reason, I didn't know. then again my grandfather was always mysteries, I've never got that about him. We finally got to the house and Aria looked over at me in confusion.

"Ezra, what are we doing here?"

I smiled at her and got out of the car, I walked over to her side and open the passenger door. Giving her a hand I told her " I want you to meet someone"

Aria and I were walking hand in hand toward the house, when My grandfather came out onto the porch. I turned to get a glance at Aria and she had a really shocked expression on her face. But it also looked like she was deep in thought.

"Are you okay? I had to ask

"Um. I think so. OKay I have to tell you something" she started but my grandfather spoke.

"How are you feeling Pookie Bear?" He smiled.

"What?" Aria and I said in unison and looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra drove down this rocky path and I kept glancing at everything around me. I couldn't help but get this feeling that I've been here before. It was almost like a distant memory. But I couldn't put the pieces together.

When Ezra finally pulled up to a house and opened my door. The smell of pine and cinnamon filled the air. it was something I havent' smelt in a long time. There was this man who walked out onto the porch as Ezra and I approached the house.

"How are you feeling Pookie Bear?" He asked with a smiled and then he asked something I havent heard in over ten years. "or should I say Ms. Wendy?" He laughed

Ezra and I was in shock and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked so confused about who this man was.

"Aria this is my grandfather Ethan Richard" Ezra said while we walked up the stairs.

"I haven't seen you in years Aria!" Ethan embraced me in a hug.

"You know her?" Ezra asked with a weird look on his face.

Ethan nodded his head, "I do" he answered "your grandfather Paul, and I were best friends. I was also the one who delivered you Aria. 9lb 14oz baby with a full set of hair, big brown Hazel eyes." He smiled "I think that the last time I saw you was when you, were ten. At the funeral"

" I'm sorry I don't remember you" I said

"It was a long time ago, Aria I didn't expect you to remember" He told me and I nodded my head. "How did you and Ezra reunite?" Ethan asked.

"What?"

"when Ezra was12, he spent the summer with us. During his parents split" Ethan started and we took a seat. " it was the last summer I saw you here, with your grandparents. You and Ezra used to spend countless hours playing in that tree house, and on really hot nights we allowed the two of you to sleep in it. as long as Ezra promised if anything happen he wouldn't try to be the big boy he was." Ethan laughed, and I joined in.

"Hey I wasn't that big" Ezra chimed in

"I remember that boy, from when I was seven. I think. " I said "But I didn't know it was you Ezra."

"It's faith Aria, someone wanted us together" He said and took my hand.

"If I'm not mistaken" Ethan started and stood up to go in the house. He came out moments later with a picture of the two of us from that summer.

"wow, I didn't know I was that small" I laughed and gave the picture to Ezra "Well compared to you Ezra" I said and playfully hit his arm.

"Well, the camera does add-on 20 pounds" Ezra defended himself

"Yes son, that and the fact you couldn't stay away from the apple pie's your grandmother made" Ethan Joked

"Thank you for bringing me here, it brought back a few of the memories I had forgotten" I squeezed Ezra's hand. "I think we better go" I told Ezra and he nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Richard." I said and gave him a hug.

"your welcome here anytime Aria, and when you're ready I want to hear how the two of you meant up again after so many years."

Ezra and I walked back to the car, and he opened my door for me. But before I got in I looked at him. "Do you remember anything from that summer?"

"Not really, I remember playing with some random girl. That was staying here, but I don't remember you." He looked sad.

"hey, I don't remember you either. But it was really nice, to know that I had someone to play with." I smiled.

He looked at me and smiled "Glad I could occupied your time here, Ms. Wendy." he laughed and I got in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and I were finally, connecting again. And I couldn't help but feel. that I'm finally going to get my Aria back. After all that happen this morning, she's finally really opening up to me. That warm and loving girl that I fell in love with two years ago. Is sitting right next to me, and there's nothing that can touch us. Her parents are okay, with us. Well somewhat okay with us, and not to forget that I just found out we hung out one summer ago. Which I still can't get over. Maybe this is really faith bringing us back together. That's what I would like to believe.

And I believe in my heart that one day, I'm going to be able to put a ring on that lovely, finger of her's and call her my wife. I smiled at the thought, but there's still a thought of if were a couple or not? I don't know, I don't want to push Aria into something that she's not ready for...

"What's wrong?" Aria, asked as she rubbed my arm.

I looked at her and shook my head "Nothing, everything is good" I smiled and parked the car, we had finally made it back to the house. Aria had looked at me confused, like whether or not she believe me.

"you're lying, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"What are we Aria?" I finally asked.

"Were friends, remember" she said and got out of the car, she starting walking back to the house when I stopped her.

"That's not what I meant' Aria"

"Not now, please. Let's just enjoy this moment right here. And not fight." Aria said and walked in the house.

"Aria, were not fighting. I just want to know where do I stand?" I asked.

she turned around and looked at me "I don't know." she said and walked up stairs.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked following her.

"What do you what me to say, that we can just go back to how things were.?"

"I want you to tell me, that there's a chance to get back what we had." I told her.

she stopped what she was doing and looked at me " Ezra, as much as I love you. I don't think we can get back together. We're better off as friends."

"What?"

**Sorry to leave you hanging. Yes the doctor was Ezra's grandfather and they did meet a long summer ago. Oh! and if I got the time line wrong sorry about that. And if you'r confused about the wendy thing, it will be explained in the next chapter. But if you can guess what it is then I give you a cyber high five. Hope you review. thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So much Drama, But here's the next chapter Enjoy...**

**Ezra's POV:**

"what?" My mind was racing, how can she say that to me. When her silence had filled the air, I took a step toward her. "How can you say that?"

"I need time Ezra, So I think we should just be friends"

"Time?" I questioned "we been apart for almost a year Aria. How much time do you need?" I was feeling so heart-broken at this point.

"I don't want to discuss this now" She said and turned away from me.

A few tear flowed freely for my eyes " How can you do that? I pour my heart out to you and you just shut me down?"

"Maybe you should just go back to Jackie, at least she wont shut you down"

I looked at her in disbelief, and pure heart-break. I wiped my face "your right about one thing" I said and she turned to me " You are hurting the people you say you love" And I walked out I couldn't 'take it anymore.

Why is it, I pour my heart out and she shut's me out? I try to help, and she silences me out?. I went downstairs and changed my clothes. I walked out of the house and just started running, ignoring all the yells I was getting from the girls to come back.

I really didn't know how long I was running for, Until I finally stopped to catch my breath. Near an old oak tree, when I put my hand up to the tree I felt something craved into it. So I took the stick that was on the ground, and scraped off the moss that was growing on it. It was a heart, and in the heart it said. Peter and Wendy forever. I closed my eyes, and thought back to that summer. All I remember was a little girl, playing with me. She had dark long hair, with big eyes. I was twelve at the time. I scraped off the rest of the moss, revealing the heart and just at the end of the Heart, there was another craving. I grasped when I saw that. It said A and E. I had to look at it very closely, I wrote that. Right after Wendy had left me to go back home. I huffed at that and started to run back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

After Ezra had left the room, I just broke down. I don't even know what I'm saying or doing anymore. When I had told Ezra to go back to Jackie, I regret it the moment it came out. It was almost like word vomit. And when he told me that I was hurting him, I saw pure heart-break in his eyes, none that I had ever saw before. It had just crushed me.

Emily, Spencer and Hanna had come running into the room moments later. Asking what happen, but I was so ashamed by what I had said. I couldn't tell them. I just walked into the bathroom and ran the shower, And started crying.

By the time I got out of the shower and dress, with a loose t-shirt and shorts. I went down stairs, to find the girls eating dinner. But Ezra still wasn't back yet. and It was after dark.

Spencer looked up from her plate, and motion for me to sit and eat. I sat down next to Emily and looked at the food. I really haven't eaten anything in days. And I was starving, but the thought of Ezra out there. And full of hurt, I just pushed my food away.

"What happen Aria?" Spencer asked moments later

"Nothing" I said, trying so hard not to show any emotions.

Hanna looked at me and huffed " It was more than nothing, Ezra wouldn't have run like that if you didn't do something?" She scolded me.

"Look, what happen between me and Ezra. Stay's between us." I snapped and walked out the front door.

"Aria?" Emily said standing beside me " Were just trying to help." I cut her off. and turned around to find Hanna and spencer by the door.

"I"m sorry, But I think I need to talk to Ezra alone, before I explain what happen." I told them

Hanna Emily and Spencer nodded their heads and walked back into the house. Leaving me out on the porch, with my thoughts... I know what I said and did was wrong, and I just hope that Ezra can forgive me for that.

PLLPLL

I didn't know how long, I was outside waiting for Ezra. Until Emily came out and said, they were heading to bed. it had been a long day, so they wanted to head in early. I told her I was going to wait for Ezra and that I was fine on my own.

But right after Emily went upstairs, Ezra came running through the woods. He stopped short when he seen me stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

it took me longer to get back to the house, but when I finally made it back. I seen Aria standing there waiting for me. I'm guessing she wanted to apologize for what she said. But I didn't know if I could take anymore of her apologize anymore. It's like one moment, we can be having the time of our lives and the next she just slaps my face. By saying I should get back with Jackie. I stopped short when I seen her and turned to walk in the other direction. I wasn't going to her, if she wants to talk I want her to come to me. I'm just tired of this crap, I wasn't planning on braking down in front of her. So I made my way toward the docks, And that's when I heard her yelling out me name. But I just kept on walking, till I couldn't walk no more.

"Ezra?" Aria said coming closer to me.

"What do you want Aria, came to bash me more?" I said looking out toward the lake.

"I'm sorry" She started but I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. you're always shutting me out, and I can't take it anymore." I said and looked at her. " I poured my heart out to you up there, and what do you tell me?" I yelled.

"I didn't mean it, Ezra I'm sorry" She cried out, and I wanted so bad to take her in my arms and tell her it was going to be alright. But I didn't.

"I can't take this anymore Aria." I looked away from her

"Ezra, I want to get back with you. I'm just scared" she blurted out through her tears.

"Scared?" I said to myself and looked back at Aria. "What are you scared of?"

She looked away from me "Everything" She whispered.

"You have to give me more than that!" I said

She wiped her face and took a step closer to me " I'm scared, that everything is going to fall apart once, it gets back to normal. I'm scared your going to realize, I'm just a big mess and leave. I"m scared that once I get off this withdrawal that I'm having, I might go back. I'm scared"

"You wont" I cut her off " Aria your strong, and a fighter when you want to be"

"You dont' understand Ezra" Aria sob out.

"Then tell me; tell me what I don't understand!"

"What if -A comes back, that person will kill you. Because of me."

"he can't touch us Aria, -A is gone it was Garrett" I said trying to reason with her, she was in a panic state.

She looked away from me "You don't know that" She whispered

I looked at her and took her hands in mines "Yes! I do" I told her

"What? how do you know?" She looked so confused

I motion her to have a seat on the edge of the dock "when I first found out about your little stalker, I had Jake do some checking on Garrett. It was Garrett sending, you girls all those texts" I told her.

She netted her eye brows at me and stood up "How long?"

"A few days before I went back to Rosewood" I told her and stood up " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"You knew for over a week? I've been scared out of my ass, and you knew this whole time." She yelled and ran back to the house.

"Aria; Aria Stop" I yelled and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

_I was full on crying, by the time I got back into the house. And Ezra was just a few seconds behind._

"Aria, I'm sorry" He apologize

"Sorry for what? I've gone crazy thinking this stalker, will come after you. Or someone else and all this time you knew." I yelled.

"I Don't know what to say, But I'm sorry"

"Good oh! English professor, doesn't know what to say. that's original" I spat and shook my head.

"Aria"

I hold my finger up "Don't Aria me. You know what I've been through, what I'm going through...And you decide to withhold this big piece of information from me?"

"what's all this yelling for?" Hanna came running down, along with Emily and spencer.

I looked at Ezra " tell them" I said

"They already know" he whispered

I looked between all of them and shook my head " I don't trust any of you, just stay away from me" I said and ran into the nearest room. Which just so happens to be Ezra's, _"this is just fantastic."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I know isaid I was don, i guess that was just me lying to myself. when aria said that she didn't trust any of us, My mind went into over drive. "What the hell, did I just do?" I looked over at the girls, but they were just as speechless as me. I walked up to the door and knocked, A few times.

"Aria, please talk to us" I said but no answer

"I'm sorry I thought it was the right thing" Still no answer

But then I remembered the sliding door, connecting the bedroom to the porch. And I started running out the door and onto the back porch. Aria was gone.

"Aria!" I yelled out she couldn't have gone far.

I ran out of there, and up the road. She's small, she couldn't have gotten that far. I kept on telling myself. It didn't take me long before I found her walking.

"Aria!" I yelled out. "Aria stop" But she just kept on walking, so I picked up my pace and grabbed her from around her waist.

"Please" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I ran the hell away from there, I didn't have a destination in mind. I just needed to get away. "How could they keep something like that from me?" I kept running that question in my mind. I've been so scared out of my mind for, the well-being of my friends and Ezra. And they kept this from me. "How could they?" I cried out to myself. I didn't where the hell I was, but I did hear Ezra yelling out my name to stop, but I wasn't going to. he lied to me.

But freaking' long legs of his caught up to me and wrapped his strong arms, around my waist

"Let me go Ezra" I said and tried to break free.

"Please Aria let, me explain

"Just leave me alone, I want to go home" I yelled and tried to break free again. But he wrapped me tighter from behind.

"Please, Aria I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he pulled me closer.

"Ezra, let me go you're hurting me" I said but that was a lied, I knew he would let me go.

he loosen his grip "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He started to apologize "Just let me explain" He begged.

I closed my eyes and took in a few breath's " Fine" I whispered

"Okay, when I found out. About Garrett the first thing on my mine, was to get you away from Jason." he spoke and turned me around to face him. "I didn't mean to betray you like that"

"But you did. I've been so afraid, and you had the answer all this time" I cried out.

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry Aria." He looked me in the eyes. "Forgive me"

"No" I whispered remembering the first time he asked me to forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Please Aria, Forgive me" I said and moved in closer to her

But my charm didn't work, because she slapped me right across the face.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my face.

"I killed myself, because I thought I was ruining everyone's lives. And you expect me to forgive you" She looked at me

"I said I was sorry, I should have told you." I said trying to take hold of her hands.

"Don't touch me." She took in a shaky breath " I don't forgive you"

I took hold of her waist again, and brought her toward me " Aria, I know you were scared. But you have to believe, that I only did that cause I thought it was best for you."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes "I still dont believe you, Now let go of me Ezra!" she yelled.

"No, I won't" I told her " don't shut me out please"

"You brought that out, upon you'rself. By lying to me!" she looked away from me " I just want to go home, and for you to never talk to me again." she finished

"You don't mean that!" I said through my tears.

she looked at me "Maybe, but that's how I'm feeling right Now." she pushed me away and ran back toward the house. Leaving me there.

**I know I made Aria, a little dramatic. And she over reacted. But she just found out. that her friends, and so called lover lied to her. What do you expect, But I'm also getting a little tired of them fighting alot so next chapter I'm going to try and add a little fluff.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and what not. But I kind of rushed this chapter. SORRY. don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**He's a little fluff for y'all... Hope you like it.**

**Aria's POV:**

I've sat on the sand, near the lake all night. With Ezra on the porch watching me. I just didn't know why he felt it was right keeping this big fact of information from me. I killed myself because I thought it would save him... He just should have told me the truth. And not to mention the girls, they should have at least said something. They were supposedto bemy friends, And i just got betrayed by all of them.

"Aria?" Ezra said in a soft voice "Can we talk?" he wrapped a blanket around my back.

I nodded my head and he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot for keeping it from you. I just thought that, if I could get your mind cleared and away from Jason. Everything would go back to the way it was. I never meant to betray your trust like that."

"You know, what hurts the most? I asked and looked at him "out of everyone here, I trusted you the most." I shook my head. "And you, keeping something like that. Was just like a stab to the heart."

"I never meant to scare you, you have to believe me." he took in a deep breath "I'm so in love with you, Aria. You are my world and I just wanted to keep you in it."

I looked at him and wrapped the blanket around him. "Then stop lying to me." I told Ezra, and he looked at me in the eyes.

With his boyish smile "I promise." He leaned in and gave me a kiss, it was a sweet short passionate kiss " I love you Aria, I always have" He said when he pulled away.

I nodded my head and smiled at him " I know" I said and lean my head on his shoulder.

We sat there, watching the sun rise. It was nice to actually get some time in with him, just the two of us. But I still didn't know if, I could trust him like I did before. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Ezra?" I said and sat up slightly

"Yeah" he replied and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for saying you, should go back to Jackie." I apologized I just felt so bad.

"Don't worry about it Aria." He replied with a smile and I stuck out my hand for him to take.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." I smiled at him and pulled him up to a standing place. "I'm starving." I laughed.

"I'm sure, you really didn't eat anything since we got here" Ezra replied

* * *

><p>"Aria, we are so sorry for not telling you" Spencer said running up to me.<p>

"Yeah, Aria we never meant to betray you like that" Emily said

I looked at them and then looked at Ezra's and my entwined hands. "Just don't lie to me, you guys are supposedto be my best friends." I said and gave a slight smile

"I promise, Aria and plus it wasn't even my Idea to keep it from you." Hanna blabbed and spencer pushed her

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked sitting at the pulling out a chair.

"Well, what do you want?" Emily asked looking in the fridge.

I looked at Ezra and smiled " I think I want Ezra to make me, eggs and pancakes" I told them and laughed.

"That's not funny" Ezra said and shook his head.

"Okay what's going on?" Emily asked so confused.

"Ezra can't cook, eggs and pancakes" I said in between my fit of giggles.

"Alright, Alright. I'll cook the Eggs, and Ezra you can make the pancakes." Spencer said making her own little joke.

"How about I make coffee." Ezra said and stood up.

I put my hand on his shoulder "I'll make it, and besides. I just want some orange juice." I told him

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

breakfast was awesome, I've never saw Aria smile and giggle so much. In a long time. I never wanted it to end. So I made a promise to myself, never to lie or even fibble again. Or I just might lose Aria forever... After breakfast, Spencer said that she had to head back to rosewood. Her parents said something about Melissa and the baby. So she was now upstairs getting her things together. Emily and Hanna didn't really want to leave, and I told them they didn't have to . But Hanna said it would be a great time to Just have Aria to myself. And to be honest, I was a bit scared. what if I say something wrong and she takes off again. But then again, Aria took off a couple of times and I manage to get her back. So I think I've done a good job.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria said as she handed me a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Nothing really. Just about us" I told her

she nodded her head "I see. And what about us?" she smirked

"well, I was just thinking that. I'm kind of scared of having you all to myself" I said

"Oh really, then maybe I should just go home with the girls?" She said and stood up.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled Aria on my lap "you're not getting away from me that easily"

she smiled up at me "Oh yeah?"

we both started to lean into each other until we heard a brunch of noises, coming down the stairs. we both sprang away, causing Aria to fall on the floor.

"What Ezra, you couldn't wait?" Hanna said standing behind the couch.

"Very funny Hanna" Aria said and I helped her up.

"No really, if you wanted us to leave sooner. I wouldn't have waisted my time folding my clothes" Spencer laughed.

I just shook my head "I think you should leave then, considering you have everything right?" I joked, and Aria hit my arm.

I looked at her " I was only kidding" I said rubbing my arm. "You know, you hit really hard."

"Yeah, well stop saying stupid things" She smiled and kissed my arm.

"You guys are too much." Emily chimed in.

"Thank you, for coming" I said to the girls and helped them with their bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Drive safe spencer" I said and hug her a finally hug.

"Aria!" Hanna called me over to the passenger side.

"What Han?" I question

"Here take this" she said and handed me a box.

"What is this?" I said and she looked to see where Ezra was. She turned back toward me "protected" She laughed

"Han, I don't need this. Nothing is going to happen" I said and threw it back at her.

Spencer shook her head and started to pull out, when Hanna yelled out "I put some in your bag"

I shook my head and Ezra walked up to me.

"What did she put in your bag?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Hanna stuff!" I replied and walked back in the house.

I was at peace with myself, and I had to admit I felt free. I didn't know why I felt that way, but I didn't want it to end. I plopped down on the couch in the living room and stared up toward the ceiling, watching as the ceiling fan was going round and round. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, just soaking in the silences of everything. And when I opened my eyes, Ezra was hovering over me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, you just looked really happy." He replied and moved my legs so it overlapped with his. " what do you want, to do today?

I smiled and thought for a moment "Sleep, I really haven't gotten much lately" I told him.

"That my dear sounds like, a very good plan" He looked at me.

"Yeah, so come on!" I told him and pulled him with to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Walking into the bedroom, I had a huge grin on my face. "God, I love this women" I told myself and watched as Aria, went under the covers.

"Are you coming?" She asked and patted the bed for me.

"Yeah, sure" I said unsure of myself if this was a good idea, for us to be in the same bed.

"Come on, I won't bite. I promise" She said, sensing my hesitation.

I nodded and finally Joined her in the bed, She snuggled up to me and rested her head on my chest. While I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. It was a moment that I wasn't going to waste. After all this fighting and yelling, going back from the both of us. We we're finally content, with each other. And I was going to savor every minute of it... It didn't take long before I heard, some muffle coming from Aria. I looked at her to realize she was really out cold. And I didn't blame her, I think the most sleep she had was when, My grandfather gave her some morphine. To help her sleep, but that didn't last to long. It had really been a long couple of days, and our so-called trip. Really didn't even start yet. But before I could really think of a way, to make it up to Aria. For what I did, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aria was still asleep, by the time I got up. And I had this wonderful dream. That I had to make come true. A candle lit dinner. So I made a few calls to my grandfather and he said he would help me out. the dinner would take place, By the old oak tree, surrounded by candles. But of course the, candles is battery operated. We can't be starting a forest fire now. And I had asked my grandfather if he, could make his famous spaghetti. and I was going to run into town before, Aria got up to get a few things that I needed for tonight.<p>

I quickly got, up and dressed into something a little more comfortable. And wrote Aria a note. Telling her to dress casual, and I had a surprise for her. When I got back... I left the note next to my pillow and headed out the door. Just praying she was going to love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I woke up to a cold, and empty bed. I sat up slightly and looked around the room, calling out Ezra's name. But nothing, I then notice a note on the pillow beside me. It was from Ezra, saying to dress causal and that he'll be back soon. With a surprise for me. "And here I thought I was going to get to lay in bed all day and night" I mumbled to myself and plopped back down on the pillow... I laid there for a few more minutes, before I decided to take a shower. Throwing the sheet's off me I made my way up the stairs, and into the guest bedroom. And looked through my bags, to see what else I had. Since I didn't get to pack my bag, the girls did it for me. As I was looking through my bag, I found the stuff Hanna left for me and just shook my head. "what does she think, is going to happen?" I pulled out a simple Black jeans, with a floral top. Some flat sandal's and matching underwear and bra. And headed for the shower.

It was about 20 minutes later when, I emerged from the shower in a white fluffy towel. And patted my way back to the room, looking at the clock I notice it was a quarter to 5. And Ezra still wasn't back yet, so I got dress and pulled my hair into a ponytail, since I didn't have anything with me. It wasn't like I had things plan, for this trip. I didn't even know about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I finally made it back to the spot, and rushed to get things in place. But notice that my grandfather had, done most of the work for me. The blanket is spread out, with a few candles. And I had the rest, I took the rest of the candles and spread it around the blanket. The two dozen roses, I had picked up. I spread one dozen of the roses on the blanket and put the other on the side. But I also notice, that the food wasn't here yet. So I called my grandfather, and after a few rings he answered. Saying that the pie wasn't done, and he will drop off everything. But I didn't ask him to make a pie. I guess it's the thought that count's. I finally had everything set up, the best I could and hopped back in the car to pick up Aria. It wasn't even five minutes, when I pulled up and walked into the house. She was on the phone.

"Yes, I know." She said to the person on the other end.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Okay I love you too. Bye" She finished and hung up.

putting the phone in her back pocket, she turned around and saw me standing before her.

"Shit, Ezra. You scared the shit out of me" She said holding her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation" I told her and walked into the house.

"Okay, so what's this surprise you have for me?"

"Well, I found something yesterday. I wanted to show you" I smiled and took out the blindfold from my back pocket.

"I have to be blindfolded for this?" Aria giggled.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if you werent'" I replied and blindfolded her, leaning her out the door and into the car.

It took us another five minutes to get to the spot. When we arrived, my grandfather pulled up beside us. And told to me be quiet, with his finger. I started to laugh.

"what's so funny?" Aria asked, she was so confused about what was happening.

"Nothing" I said and waited until my grandfather left to show this small, little thing I had going on. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"This!" I took the fold off.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered to myself, as I took in the little basket. The roses on the blanket and the candle lit around everything. It was so romantic.

"You did this for me?" I asked in awe.

"Well, I had to do something for lying to you." He said and lead me to the blanket.

"It's beautiful, Ezra. Thank you" I said and gave him a hug.

"I want to show you something" He led me to an old oak tree "I came across this the other day, and I craved it. When you left that summer" Ezra showed me the cravings with our, playful names on top. It was so cute, and as I looked toward the bottom of the heart, it had A and E on it.

I looked at Ezra and smiled "You wrote that?" I pointed to the A and E

"Yeah, I did." he smiled " I told you it was fate bringing, us back together Aria."

"Okay, Ezra." I said and turned away for it.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused

"Nothing, it's just that. I'm really enjoying this moment now. and it's all thanks to you" I smiled up at him.

"Here sit down" he gestured toward the blanket. "So for dinner, I had some one special cook us a meal."

he opened up the basket and revealed two plates, with spaghetti and garlic bread. With a little note on it. "I couldn't decide between Red or white, so it's up to you" Ezra read it out loud, and I brought out to bottles of wine.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" I smiled at Ezra and started looking for the crook screw.

"Aria, I dont' think you should" Ezra said ruining the moment.

"Ezra come on, live a little" I said and opened up the Red wine. I poured it into the two wine glasses that was in the basket and handed one to Ezra. "Making a change" I said

"Cheers" Ezra click our glasses and took a sip, while I tanked the thing back.

"That was, so good" I giggled and set my glass off to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Dinner went off, with a hitch. But I couldn't really tell, if it was a front or just the fact that Aria was having a good time. I knew deep down, I wanted to know who she was talking to. But I didn't want to ask and invade her privacy. I'm just praying that it wasn't someone, from her rough side. I didn't want Aria, to get sucked back into that. Not when I finally got her all to myself.

We drove back to the house and Aria, quickly went upstairs to change into a t-shirt. So she said, but I still had this feeling that. She's hiding something from me...

"Aria!" I said walking up the stairs. "Aria?"

"Yeah" She said coming out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she looked confuse.

"Nothing, just checking up on you. That's all" I replied and started to walk back downstairs.

"Ezra, what's going on?" She said following me.

"Okay, I'm sorry but it could be me just being paranoid. But who was that you, were talking to on the phone. When I came to pick you up?" I questioned and sat down.

"Oh! that was just my mom, asking how everything is going." Aria sat next to me "And she also knows, that the girls went home early. So she wanted to make sure, we didn't do any funny business" She explain.

I let out a breath "thank god" I whispered.

"Thank god? who did you think I was talking to?" she was getting a little frustrated.

I pulled her onto my lap "I just thought, maybe you were talking to one of. them!" I said and took her hands in mine.

"As in, Jason them?" she asked

I nodded my head "I don't want to lose you, again Aria" I said and gave her a peck to the cheek.

"Just don't betray me, Ezra that's all I ask"

"So, does this mean were a couple again?" I asked getting my hope's up.

she looked away from me, for a few seconds and looked at me again. "let's take it slow okay" she replied and pulled me in for a make out session.

**this might have been boring, but it was just a little fluff. I didn't want them having sex just yet, it's to soon. thank you to all my readers. you guys are awesome. And sorry for the grammar mistakes and what not.**


	16. Chapter 16

**He's a little more fluffy for you, hope you like it. But I have to give warning, I didn't go into details. When it comes to... well a few things, read and find out. Enjoy...**

**I don't have anything to do with pretty little liars.**

I woke up to a knocking sound, on the front door. I had nudged Ezra a few times, but he was still knocked out. So I tossed the sheets from me and answered the door.

"Good morning Wendy" Ezra's grandfather greeted me. "why don't you go, brush your teeth and have some bagels with me on the dock"

I nodded my head and patted off to the bathroom. I took a peek in the bedroom and Ezra was having a laughing contest with himself. I shook my head and finished getting ready. As I was walking to the docks, I notice Ezra's Grandfather with a few fishing poles. And praying he wasn't going to give me one of those, I wouldn't know what to do. If I even hooked one of them.

He saw me approach the dock and motion for me to have a seat on one of the chair's he had out.

"So what's the deal with knocking and waking me up at nine, in the morning?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to talk to you. I know what you're going through, and I wanted to offer my help" He spoke with so much concern for me.

"Nothing is going on, so I dont' know what your talking about" I said and took a sip of the coffee, he had on the table.

"Aria, I know we don't really, know each other. But the fact that your grandfather was my best friend, I think I know some. Plus you can't for get I'm a doctor. And the day I walked in that room, I knew something was wrong. YOu'r downing." He finished.

"Look, Mr. Richards" he cut me off.

"Just call me Ethan" I nodded and continue

"OKay, Ethan there's a lot going on. Or went on that I can't explain, But I'm fine. I don't need help, or a lecture on what I did was wrong. when I already knew that to begin with." I tried to sound as sweet as possible.

"Aria, I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about it." he handed me a bagel. "And I want to know how you and Ezra got together."

I smiled and shook my head, " well, I meant Ezra a couple of years ago in Hollis Bar and Grill. we talked and really clicked, we also had a moment in the bathroom. But that's totally beside the point. Ezra and I had so many up's and down's that, it drove me crazy sometimes." I sigh and shook my head again, thinking about all the memories. " Well, the next day at school we found out that. We we're student/teacher. You know that Oh! we're so wrong, but yet so right for each other. That's what we felt, and even though we broke up, so many times. We always came back to each other. I love him I do, But how can you love someone so much, and have them betray you in the end?" A fear tears strolled down my cheek.

"Aria, everyone makes mistakes. You just have to have faith... When you spoke of you and Ezra, just now you had so many emotions in that story alone. That you have to trust your heart, to find the truth. But I think you already know the truth. You love him and I can tell you, he's head over heels for you." He smiled and rubbed my back for support.

I nodded my head in agreement " I do, I really do love him."

"Why don't we just fish, and talk more. And if you're ready and want to really open up to me, I'm here." He handed me a fishing pole and I looked at him like he was crazy, but I don't mind giving it a try.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I woke up to an empty bed. I threw the sheets off and made my toward the kitchen and soon, I found myself looking over the whole cabin for Aria. But she was know where to be found, until I heard laughter coming from outside. I looked out the window and over toward the docks, the sight I saw. Really got my hopes up, Aria was actually fishing. With my grandfather and having a good time. I saw her throw her head back in laughter, and I prayed they weren't talking about me. Then that would be war.

I quickly went back in the room and through on a shirt, and headed outside. Silence filled the air, as I made my way toward them. "did I interrupt something?" I question about why they became quiet.

"No, son just a little fishing going on. That's all" Ethan spoke and then winked at Aria.

"You guys, were talking about me right?" I felt embarrass, I didn't know what they we're saying about me.

"Ezra have a bagel." Aria handed me one.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." grandfather gave me his fishing pole and walked off the dock.

I took his seat, and placed the fishing pole in its holder "you guys we're talking about me right?" I questioned to Aria.

"Yeah, a little. Ethan wanted to know how we meant again, so I told him the truth. he also said that, he knew what I was going through" I raised my eyebrows and Aria shook her head. "Not the -A thing, just my downing and stuff. But I didn't go into detail with that."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel alright, but I'm not going to lie. I could really use something, my head is pounding." Aria gave me a slight smile.

"You want to go home?" I asked praying she say's no.

"In a way I do, but mostly I just want to enjoy my freedom. Away from rosewood" she looked at me.

"And what about me?"

"I love you, I can't denied that. I've always loved you, but can you really give me your word that you're not going to betray me again?"

"I can, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I smiled at her, and took the coffee she had in her hand. "this taste's good." I giggled. and she pushed me in the lake. "what was that for?" I asked as I bobbled in the water.

"that was for taking my coffee, you stealer" she laughed "Oh! and by the way, I just love hearing you're laughing competition. You were having with yourself, this morning." Aria went into a fit of giggles.

"Your too much, now please will you help me out of this?" I asked nicely and extended my hand. When she took it, I laughed and pulled her in with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Ezra, that was so not funny." I said as I emerged from the water. "I really should of, saw that coming." I laughed

"Yes, it really was funny." Ezra said and started to splash me.

So I did the same. Until he went under and wrapped his arms around my waist. " I love you, Aria" Ezra smiled and peck my lips.

"Yeah, what's not to love" I giggled and pushed him under. I started to make my way back up, to the dock. when Ezra stopped me. and pulled me back in the lake

"where do you think you're going?" Ezra said in a really seductive voice

"are you enjoying this?" I asked and took off my tank top. To reveal my bra.

"What are you doing?" Ezra raised his eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to swim. I can't swim in my shirt" I said seductively.

Ezra nodded his head and took off his shirt, revealing his very tone abs. "damn" I whispered.

"Ezra? come here" I said and pulled him in, for a kiss. Which turned into more really fast. As Ezra and I bobbled in the water like a couple, of jelly fish. We were both fighting for dominance, I wanted him so bad. And I know he felt the same. I made my way toward his shorts, and took off the button. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Aria, what's going on?" he looked shock

"Don't you want me?" I questioned

"Of course I do, but I want to make sure you're ready for this?"

I made like I was thinking about it, but all the while I was taking off my shorts. "More than anything" I said and threw my shorts on the dock.

He pulled me closer to him, and started to kiss me again. it wasn't long before, I Had his shorts off. along with his boxers. And threw it with my clothes on the docks.

"Aria, if we do this we can't go back!"

"Ezra, shut up." I said and went for his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

After Our, love-making in the lake. Ezra and I settled back into the living room, watching a few movies. He had left in the house. I can't help but, let my mind wander back. To when we did this at the apartment, Just the two of us cuddling on the couch and watching old movies. Good times, but I know once we get back to rosewood. Things have to change, and I don't know if it's for the best or the whose. But I'm planning on letting every second with him count. We were toward the ending of Jackass the movie when Ezra's cell rang, I moved so he could answer it.

"it's just Jake" Ezra said and picked up the call "Hey Jake" Ezra said in a cool calm voice, and then seconds later. He's emotions changed from happy, to really pissed off.

"what's wrong?" I question as he hung up the phone.

"Aria... Nothing lets just put in another movie." Ezra said and took my hand and lead me back to the couch

"Ezra, something is wrong. What is it?" I asked but I kind of already knew the answer

He looked at me full of concern "It's nothing, just a little problem that's all" he lied.

"Jason? Jason is out on bail, isn't he? is that the problem?" I said getting right to the point.

He looked at me in shock "You knew, he was going to be release on bail?"

so many excuses ran through me.."yeah, my mom told me yesterday!"

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"Because what are you going to do? He's miles away, are you going to drive back and kick his ass? I didn't think so." I stood up and walked up the stairs. to the guess bedroom and locked the door. Why does he have to be, such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Aria, open the door please" Ezra came knocking "I'm sorry, please open the door."

I open the door and looked at him "You know, I can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what? where just talking Aria" Ezra tried to take my hands.

"Maybe you should take me home, I want to go home" I said and started to get my things together.

"Why? cause you want to go back to Jason? You find out, he's free and you go running back?" Ezra yelled. "I will not take you back, not if your going running back to that Ass hole."

"How dare you, if you wont take me back. That's fine, I'll just call someone." I said and picked up my phone, I knew exactly who I wanted to call.

"You are NOT going." he took my cell " Aria he's brain washed you. How can you feel so affectionate toward me, and run back to him?"

"It's nothing like that, the feelings I have for you is genuine. And what I feel for Jason, is nothing. I don't have any feelings for him what so ever." I tried to explain.

"Than why are you going back to him? if what you feel toward me is real, why go back?" then it hit's him "you're going for a HIT aren't you? it's all about getting high with him!"

I closed my eyes feeling ashamed "I can't help it" I whispered "I feel like I'm going to go crazy, if I don't do something."

"Aria, you can't go crazy if you already went there" Ezra laughed "Your strong, and you will make it through this. please stay"

I sat on the bed, and Ezra bent down in front of me "please, don't leave quite yet. I want you to stay." Ezra begged.

"Okay, but if I turn into a bitter bitch. it's all your fault" I giggled

**I know the last few couple of lines are a little cheesy, But oh well... I made them sleep, together sooner that I thought. Hope that's alright? **

**So don't forget to review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	17. It's Offical

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I have nothing to do with pretty little liars.**

"Aria and I settled nicely after the girls left. And even though we have a couple of days left together, I'm going to make sure it counts. I want my Aria back, I know even if I get her back the withdrawals from everything she took or did. will take time to heal, But I'm going to make sure. I'm there every step of the way. No matter how hard she pushes me away. I will fight for her, I know she's strong. Everything is just mind over matter." I took in a deep breath.

"Have you two talked about it?" Jake asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, well some. We both have talked about our feelings for one another. And what happen out in the lake, it was like I got the playfully side of Aria to come out. The passion and desire. That came out, between us., was just one in a million. She is the one for me, I knew that from the minute I saw her walk away, on the day of Allison's funeral"

"Aria want's to take things slow, but we were never the type of people to take it slow. And yesterday in the lake proves that" I laughed" if I lose her again, I think I'm really going to fall apart"

"Ezra, dude you need to relax" Jake laughed "you sound like an old married couple or something. Look in situation's like Aria's, you just have to let her know that if she falls, you're going to be there. And in the most cases, Aria doesn't seem to far gone. She know's what right and wrong is, she's just looking for the easy way out."

"You know when Aria, broke it off. I was so broken, i didn't even comprehend what was going on. Until she left the apartment, I didn't even fight for us. And that was the biggest mistake that I've ever done, well that and purposing to Jackie." I told him

"people make mistakes, it's the way of life. Don't beat yourself up about it." Jake tried to comfort me and give me advise over the phone.

"Yeah, I hear you. well i have to call you later, Aria is just getting up" I told him

"Alright Man. Stay cool"

Just as I hung up the phone Aria came walking into the kitchen, looking all hash.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Are you alright?" was the first thing Ezra said as I walked past the kitchen

"do I look alright?" I said in a sarcastic voice "I feel like shit."

I sat down on the couch and covered my head in the pillow. this morning I got up, to what feels like a major hang over. My body is sore all over, and my head feels like it's about to explode. "Ugh" I grunted out loud.

"Aria take this" Ezra handed me some Advil and a glass of orange juice

"Can't you just give me the whole bottle" I muttered under my breath. But took the two pills.

"Ezra I think I'm sick!" I said as I tried to flatten my hair. "I just don't feel so good."

"I'm sorry, but it's all part of the process. That" he pointed to my head " is going to happen."

"who were you talking to? I heard you on the phone" I asked

"Jake, he called to see how you were"

I nodded slightly "did you tell him that I'm driving you crazy?" I smiled

"Just the opposite, you're not driving me crazy" he replied sweetly "but your phone has, been going off all morning."

I looked toward the counter and back at Ezra "did you answer any of my calls?" I asked as I stood up to get it.

"No. I didn't" Ezra replied

there were about 15 missed calls and 8 new text messages. some from my mom and the girls And finally Jason. I looked at Ezra, to see him watching me. I listen to the voicemail first from Jason and my mom.

**Are you coming home or what? -Jason**

** Honey just checking in, call me when you get up. Love you - mom**

and then the text messages, from Jason.

**Aria. I only have a limited time, before my court date. please call me -Jason.**

**What lake house are you at? I'll come there. -Jason**

And a few more just like it. Except for the last message.

**I'm already on the road, please call me" - Jason**

"shit" I mumbled and looked at Ezra again, he looked concern and confused all at the same time. I shook my head, and walked into the bathroom. And called Jason, it didn't even take a few rings before he answered.

"Aria?"

"you can't come here" I whispered

"why are you whispering?"

I ignored his question " Jason you need to turn around and go home" I told him

"I need to see you, before everything goes down. I don't know what 's going to happen" He sounded scared.

"Look all I know is that I'm somewhere outside of Philly. I don't exactly know where I am"

"there's not to many lakes, out side of Philly I'll find it."

"Jason No." I said but it was too late he already hung up "fu*k"

I slid down the bathroom wall and sat on the cold tiles with my knees to my chest " what the hell am i going to do?" i asked myself a few times. I heard a knock on the door, followed by my name. I slowly stood up and opened the door.

"how long have you been there?" he looked upset

"not long. just long enough to hear Jason's name"

"Ezra, Um..." I started to talk, but the words wasn't forming

"You were talking to him? is he coming here?" he asked me a direction question

I nodded my head "yeah, but I told him not too. I didn't even tell him which lake house."

"but you told him, you were just outside of Philly. there's not too much lake houses just outside of Philly Aria" Ezra yelled at me.

And that just sent me off "don't you yell at me" I looked at him up and down. And pushed past him "it's not my fault, i didn't tell him to come here" I yelled

"why did you call him back?" he yelled at me again

I stopped and turned around "what did you want me to do? he was already on his way here" I defended my self.

"let him drive in circles for all I care" Ezra rubbed his face.

"you know what I can't handle this" I screamed and stormed out the door.

Ezra ran after me and grabbed me by the waist. swinging me back around, toward the house. And put me down on the porch.

"what do you want from me? you want to be a couple, when were out and hiding behind closed doors? you want to show me you care, when No one in the world can see us. cause we're in god knows where? what do you want from me? I yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Aria please, don't do this."

"What do you want from me?" she asked me again, but this time she didn't yell.

"I want you, I don't want you to leave with Jason." I said and looked at her with pleading eyes. "If you leave, I would never forgive myself for letting you walk away from me again."

"what?" she asked confused.

"Aria when you broke up with me, I was broken. I regret not fighting for you, the way I should have. I made a mistake the first time, and I will not do it again. Please don't leave with Jason." I told her the truth, everything was just spilling out.

"And what about everything else? are we suppose to just get back together and hide out in your apartment? eating take out and watching old movies" she asked as she took a seat on the steps. "I don't know if I can, handle that anymore."

I bent down and took a seat in front of her. "I don't want that either. I want us to be exclusive. Take a date inside of town, instead of out. I want to take hold of your hand and call you my girlfriend." I smiled at her. "I want to take you, out in the middle of the street and proclaim my love for you. I want it all"

"Then what's stopping you? we've been together for a while, and yes we've talked about it. But you never jumped at it, why now? And don't say it's because of Jason, that's just an excuse"

"I was scared, I thought us hiding. Even after i left rosewood high, was for the best. But I was so wrong. And then when you called me that night, from the police station. My heart just sunk, the love of my life. was broken and I couldn't do nothing about it. But I went to the police station that night, ready to let people know about us. but your mom stopped me in the hallway and started, saying she knew why I was there. and I told her I was in love with her. But she thought I was talking about spencer. And everything went down hill."

She nodded my head "Yeah, I know about that" she told me.

"I want to start fresh, and go public right off the back. No hiding" I took her hands in mine.

"what about school? Everyone thinks I through myself at you." She choked out.

"If I promise, that when monday rolls around. They wont think that anymore. would you get back together with me." I smiled

"what do you have in mind? she raised her eyebrows.

"Are we a offical couple again?" I asked as my heart started racing in excitement.

She looked at me for a while, like she was deep in thought. before she finally answered "Yes, I'd like to try that, no hiding thing." I pulled her onto my lap, pulling Aria in for a kiss at the same time. I felt that spark between us.

we pulled apart and she lean her forehead against mine. Just staring into each other's eyes, until a car pulled up.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I pulled my head back and looked at the car. It was Jason, he found me. I looked at Ezra, and he looked really pissed. "Please Ezra, no fighting." I said and stood up from his lap.

"Aria?" Ezra questioned as he took hold of my hand.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You want a fresh start, walk with me."I pulled him from the stairs and we walked hand in hand up to Jason.

he got our and started yelling "what the hell is this?" he pointed to our hand that was clasped together

I smiled up at Ezra "A fresh start"

"You guys got back together?" he took a step closer to us

Ezra stepped in front of me, blocking me if anything bad went down. "you need to leave Jason" Ezra hissed

"Excuse me? I'm here to see Aria, not you!" Jason hissed back

"Jason you need to leave, I'm done. I want my life back, and my life starts with Ezra" i told him and pulled Ezra back.

"Come Ezra, let's go back inside." I said.

He nodded his head chosing not to fight. we started to walk away, from Jason until he pulled me back to him. Causing me to let go of Ezra's hand "come with me Aria, he's nothing but a perv."

"Let Aria go Jason!" Ezra yelled.

"She's mine, walk away you sick pervert."

"Jason let me go!" I yelled and tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Just leave me alone"

"Aria, I'm in love with you. lets run off together!" Jason said opening the door.

"Jason, let Aria go. you're hurting her. If you love her set her free, don't hold her back." Ezra tried to reason with him.

"Forget that, Ezra just punch him in the face." I said as I kick Jason between the legs, but he blocked it. with his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Jason I'm going to tell you one more time, Let her go!"

"fuck off!" Jason smirked and tried to get Aria in the car.

"that's it!" I said and grabbed Jason by the shirt. Turning him around, so he was facing me. Aria moved her head and I punched him in the face. Making him to fumble back, and releasing Aria. "call my cousin, and tell him what's going on." I told her.

"I'm going to send your ass back to jail. You should have just left!" I told Jason.

"I love her, what can you give her?" he yelled.

"You love her..?" then why are you killing her? that's what all these drug abuse is doing." I yelled back "look I don't want to fight. Aria made her choice, and it doesn't involve you. why don't you just leave?" I said, trying to be the nice guy. But he punched me in the face. "Okay I tried."

I retaliated, I got up from the ground and rushed him causing us to fall, and lash it out. we started punching each other back and forth, but I remained on top of him. so I got more of the advantage. Aria came running out of the house, yelling and telling us to stop. But we just kept on going. All this rage and anger, that I had toward him. Just kept spilling out.

"Ezra please, stop." Aria sobbed out "you're scaring me please, enough already." She dropped down to the ground. And started crying.

I quickly got off of Jason, as soon as I got a good look at Aria. And ran to her side. "I'm sorry" I apologized. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered into her hair.

I looked over toward Jason, who was still lying on the ground holding his face. While I buried Arias head into my chest. i didn't want her to really see what I did. "I think I really hurt him" But It wasn't long before, the police showed up. And took a look at Jason. then about a minute later the ambulance pulled up. they looked at us then I pointed to Jason, telling them to check him out first.

I pulled Aria away from me, just so I could take a look at her. She was really frighten, by my actions. and I didn't blame her, it's not often that she see's me. Kick the shit out of someone. As the tears fell freely from her face, I wiped it off with the ball of my thumb. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I told her but she just shook her head.

"I need to go for a walk. I'm sorry" Aria told me and pulled from my embrace.

I watched as she got up and walked toward the woods, not knowing where to go. And I'm praying I didn't scare her off for good.

**So I think, I'm going to make Jason stay gone. For now, I'm not sure. But they are a offical couple, And it should be a little more fluff, for the next few chapters. Please don't forget to review. Sorry about the mistakes. Next Chapter coming soon...**


	18. Chapter 18

**two chapters in one day, it feels great. Okay just to make things a little clear. In the last chapter Ezria are officially a couple. But all the chapters before that. they weren't, they were just showing affection and frustration. Toward one another, but that's all going to change for now. FLUFF. hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of like it. **

**I have nothing to do with PLL...**

After the cops left, and took Jason with them. Aria said that she wanted to take a walk by herself. I think I had really scared her, shit I kind of scared myself after I saw his face. I just had a cut lip, and a black eye. but Jason was way worst. I'm lucky I didn't go to jail, for the damage I've done to him. I haven't fought like that in years, ever since I quit my karate lessons.

It's getting close to late afternoon, and aria still wasn't back yet. Im starting to get worried, I just wish she would come back and talk to me. We just got back together, we should be able to talk. Talking used to be our strong suit. I got off from the couch and waked over to the picture window, that over looked the lake. And I saw aria sitting on one of the lounge chairs. I quickly ran out of the house, and up to aria. She must have heard me coming. because the first thing she said was "I'm sorry, everything was my fault."

"it's not you fault!" I told her and took a seat in front of her

she looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. And ran her finger across my lip. "I'm sorry" she whispered

I took her hand and gave it a soft kiss, as the tear fell freely down her cheeks. I wiped it away with the ball of my thumb. "I'm sorry, for scaring you."

she nodded "please, don't do that again!"

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked

she looked away from me and shook her head "no, I think I want to spend sometime with my new boyfriend" she smiled sweetly "I'm sorry I worried you, I know I've been gone for hours!"

"yeah, don't do that again" I said and lean in to give her a kiss "You want me to make dinner? or do you want to take, a drive to the city?"

She laughed " I think it would be a lot safer, if we went out. my treat. " she stood up and pulled me along with her

"hey my cooking is not that bad" I defended myself "And it's my treat"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"No my treat, it's the least I can do" I said and wrapped my arm around his. until we made it into the house.

"I'll shower upstairs and then that way we'll be finished at the same time." I told him and made my way toward the stairs Ezra pulled me in for another kiss, which I happily returned, we pulled away and I looked in his eyes.

"I love you, Aria. you don't know how happy, I am to have you back in my life."

I smiled at him. " I love you, too Ezra" I said and his eye's widen. It's the first time I had said it to him directly, without arguments after the statement. "You want to help me wash my hair?" I winked at him.

Ezra lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. while we we're in lip lock. he walked to the downstairs bathroom and jumped in the shower. he had me pinned against the tile wall, as I turned the water on. we both filched from the coldness, as I slid down to my feet. And started to take off my clothes.

It wasn't long before Ezra and I were both undress, and back to what we were doing. Ezra pulled back and looked into my eyes as the water fell upon us. "so do you want, coconut or strawberry shampoo?" Ezra asked seductively.

I giggled and bit my lip "I want you!" I replied and bit my lip again.

"that I most certainly can do" he smirked and attacked my neck.

* * *

><p>"that was the longest shower, I've ever took" I said as we stepped out into the hallway.<p>

"yeah, I'll agree to that" Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and followed me to his room. While sucking my neck.

"what do you think you're doing?" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck " Come on Ezra, we already had two rounds in the shower. And you want to go for a thrid?"I tilted my head

He leaned in closer and pecked my lips "yeah, your right. Let's get ready, Besides we can always pick up where we left off" he smirked and kiss me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Aria aren't you ready yet" I yelled up the stairs, she's been there for the last hour.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Aria responded as she walked down the stairs "sorry I didn't know what to wear, then I looked in the closet and found what Hanna left for me. with a note."

"wow" I exclaimed she was just stunning "you look beautiful."

"thank you. I must say, you look very handsome. But you're missing something"

I looked in the length mirror, by the stairs "I don't think so, what are you talking about?" I was confused.

"where's your tie? I made reservations at Estia, hope you don't mind? that's part of the reason, I took so long." she explain

I smiled at her "that's fine, I actually have the one you gave me!"

I quickly put it on and we walked out. I open the door for her and ran over to my side "ready?" after she nodded I started the car.

we finally made it to the main road "so what time did you , make the reservations for?"

"8:00 But if you want we could walk around? we still have some time."

I took my right hand off the wheel and opened it up for aria to take, which she did " sure, I'd love to walk anywhere with you!"

she giggled, god she's so beautiful. And she's not as pale anymore, her color is coming back. I glanced at aria, once we hit a red light. she looked back at me and smile "what? do I have something on my face?"

"No, your just really beautiful. And I'm so happy. to be with you" I smiled at her.

"Ezra, the lights green" she laughed "And I'm happy too." she said and turned the radio up a little louder.

there was a new song that just started, and I saw arias lips move into a smile "do you know this song?" I asked and she looked at me

"yeah, I do. great song, it's kind of old. But I like it" Aria replied.

"Sing it, I know you want to!" I chuckled

"Very funny" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, for me please" I begged.

"fine" she smile and waited a few seconds. before she started.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love To finally have to say goodbye _

_You try to bestrong but the pain keeps holdin' on_

_And all that you can do is cry_

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on _

_When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

_ Chorus:_ _When the last tear drop falls _

_I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories _

_And all of what used to be_

_When the last tear drop falls I will stand tall _

_And know that you're here with me in my heart When the last tear drop falls_

_But my destination still unknown, oh yeah_

_Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again? _

_Or am I just meant to walk these streets alone? _

_If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight _

_It would be to have you right back by my side_

_ Chorus:_ _When the last tear drop falls I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories _

_And all of what used to be When the last tear drop falls I will stand tall _

_And know that you're here with me in my heart When the last tear drop falls_

_ Now it's time for me to find my happiness again _

_And the emptiness from missin' you Will never ever end, baby_

_ Chorus:_ _When the last tear drop falls I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories_

_And all of what used to be When the last tear drop falls I will stand tall _

_And know that you're here with me in my heart _

_When the last tear drop falls_

"Wow" I whispered and looked at Aria.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

The song had ended, and I opened my eyes. I really felt different, I haven't sang like that in a long time.

"That was beautiful, you really have an amazing voice"

"Thanks, I really havent' sang like that since," i trail off, thinking back to the day of the storm.

Ezra squeezed my hand "since when?"

I shook my head "it's nothing, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, the parking lot is just a block a head" Ezra replied but if I know him, he'll ask again. It's just a matter of time.

We finally made it to the restaurant with 30 minutes to spare "So do you want to check - in, or walk over to that book store across the street" I asked

"I rather talk aria, I want everything to be open with us. No hiding, or holding back" He turned to face me "why haven't you sang in a while?"

"well the last time, I sang like that was when... You came back from new york, the day of the storm... With Noël Kahn." I muttered the last part.

"Oh! I'm sorry"

I cut him off "don't be, fresh start remember?" I sighed " I have something to tell you!"

"what is it? you know you can tell me anything!"

"Umm... I did something, to Jackie. the day, the girls and I were escorted to the police station" I stuttered unsure, if I should tell him

"About the book? the task -A or should I say Garrett, made you do?" Ezra finished

I arched my eyebrow "you knew? the girls told you?''

Ezranodded "Yeah, they told me what happen." he replied "you should have just come to me first. So jackie would haven't threaten you!"

"But at the time, I couldn't risk it"

"Right! I'm sorry, about the things you went through!"

"me too, i didn't mean to break your heart." I whispered

"hey look at me!" he lifted my chin " my heart isnt' broken, as long as your here. I'm whole" he gave me a soft kiss." I love you, Aria. Nothing will ever change that"

I smiled at him "thank you, for saving my life. I know I've been a royal pain in the ass. but you're always, there for me" I told him

He smiled " and I'll always be there. till the end"

**Date night, for the Ezriacouple. Well don't forget to review, and sorry for the confusion. I know there were some of you. But don't forget, in this Story Aria is still having withdrawals. So she could be happy and cheerful one day, and the next totally explodeand have a relapse. But let's hope for the best... Don't for get to review... Oh and one more thing, sorry for the mistakes...LOVE YA!**


	19. PART 1

**A/N at the end:**

**Ezra's POV:**

"So I know, it's our last night. But I have a surprise for you!" I said while twirling Aria's hair, around my finger.

She turned her head. that was place on my lap and looked at me "what is it?"

I chuckled "if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now will it?"

Aria got up and sat on my lap "not even a little hint?" she pouted.

I peck her lips "nope" I smiled at her

she got off my lap "fine, be that way" and walked into the kitchen.

I watched as she got something to drink, and sat down on the bar stool. "are you going to tell me, what you got planned for monday?" she took a sip

"Well, i was thinking of walking you to class." I winked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Excuse me?" I said in shock

Ezra stoop up and walked to the counter "are you scared?"

"A little, I mean. What do you think, is going to happen?"

He shrugged "I really don't know! but why does it matter? we wanted a fresh start. so monday morning will be step number 1, Public appearance."

"Alright professor" I smirked. "what's step number 2?"

he laughed "taking my beautiful girlfriend to that italian restaurant, she love's so much!"

I choked on my water. "Are you serious? Ezra that place cost a fortune"

He walked to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist "anything for my girl." he nibbled on my ear.

"Ezra" I giggled. "later okay. I still have my english paper to write."

"What's the topic?" he asked as I walked over to the window seat, where my bag is.

I sat down 'well, i have to write a short poem and an essay or a few paragraphs, on the book we we're reading" I replied.

he smiled "need any help? you know being an english professor, and all. I can give you some pointers!"

I laughed "oh please! you just want to help me, so you could have me to yourself for the rest of the day"

"You know me too well" Ezra chuckled "but seriously, I could help"

"I think I'd like to do it myself" I said and started on my essay. Half hour later, I started on my poem. But got stuck on what to write, which was odd. cause I always had something to say.

I looked at Ezra, and saw him smile. he was really engrossed, in the book he was reading. He felt my gaze on him and turned to look at me. "what's wrong? Stuck and need my help" he laughed

I smiled "nope, it's nothing... Just thinking" I said and started writing.

_"The things I've done, I can't explain._

_ I know because I know it hurts and causes pain."_

_"I can't say I didn't know what I was doing. _

_I dont' know what I was thinking or proving."_

_"we had a special love, and I threw it all away. _

_I regret what I've done every second of the day."_

_"If I could change the past, believe me I would._

_ I would take away the pain, if only I could."_

_"So now, all I can ask for is one last try. _

_I'll love you, until the day I die."_

As I looked at this poem, I can't help but think I've read it somewhere, or heard of it. but Mrs. smith didn't say we had to write our own. so I just settled for what i wrote.

Happy with what I got, I quickly put everything away, and once again glanced at Ezra "what?" I asked he had a goofy grin on his face.

"That was fast"

I shrugged "it wasn't hard. I've read the book before it was assigned. so the words just flowed. the poem part was a little tricky, but I came up with something a little cheesy." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"really? can I read it?"

Aria laughed "if you want me to kill you, you can"

"point taken!" I laughed and looked at the time " Shit" I mumbled

"what's wrong?"

"I was supposed, l to meet Ethan at 2:30" I told her, it was now 3:15. I looked at my phone, 8 missed calls and 3 text messages.

first text message, was from Jackie

**_"Please call me. I have something important to tell you!" -Jackie_**

I rolled my eyes, everything to Jackie was important. ignoring her text, I went to the second. My grandfather.

_**"Son, you didn't meet us, or call me. But it's alright, I'll go ahead with the plans. Just make sure, you and aria are here by 6!" -E.R**_

I quickly texted my grandfather, back and telling him. Thanks and sorry, for not being there.

"Is everything alright?" Aria was concerned "You've been quite, for a while now!"

I smiled and nodded "yes, everything is great" I lied, I know I promised never to do it again. but I can't exactly tell aria, jackie called and texted me. she would go crazy.

Aria sigh as she stood up and walked, over to me. she took the phone and book our of my hands. And place herself on my lap. "why do, you do that?"

I pecked her on the lips "do what' and pecked her again.

"I've always known, when you we're hiding something. But I've always ignored it. thinking you'll tell me, when you we're ready"

Aria stood from my lap, and handed my cell phone back to me. " so , whatever your hiding. And when your ready to share. I'll be upstairs"

"Aria!" I said while grabbing her hand . and pulling her back on my lap. "it's nothing, just jackie telling me. she had something to say, and wants me to call her back." I said and showed her the text.

After showing aria the text, I was getting scared. she showed no emotions. all she did was stared at the phone and hand it back to me, after a minute or so. It was driving me crazy.

"are you mad? can you please say something?" i pleaded.

"I'm not mad Ezra people have their reason's for hiding things. believe me I know. " She still was wearing a blank expression "I'm not fond, of the woman. but if she hadn't contacted you, until now it must be important." she sighed "maybe you should call her back"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I just told Ezra, to call his Ex. "What the hell, am I thinking?" I thought to myself.

I guess deep down, I'm just trying to find peace with myself. Ezra needs to learn, to be honest with me. and yelling at each other, will not help the situation

Ezra looked at me with a shock expression, I guess he couldn't believe what I just told him. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, and gave him a slight smile "call her back, see what she want's " I whispered and got off his lap.

"Aria? i don't want jackie, to ruin what we have!"

I shook my head "she won't, I'll still be here." I said and walked upstairs.

**some time later...**

I was laying on the bed, facing the window. when Ezra knocked lightly on the door, I turned my head slightly and smiled. while he took a seat next to me on the bed. He graced my face, and smiled. He looked sad, but happy at the same time. Slowly Ezra leaned down and kissed my lips, as he pulled away. I noticed his eyes started to water.

I sat up and crossed my legs. "what's wrong?"

"I've always loved you aria, you really don't know how happy. I am to have, you in my life. and that's something I'll never forget."

I closed my eyes, thinking of the most worst possible things. as my own eyes started to water. "are you breaking up with me?"

Ezra's eye's went wide. "No...But you might want to break up with me, when I tell you..." he stopped and looked away from me.

I took in a few shaky breaths "is jackie... Is she pregnant?" I choked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I turned my attention back to aria, and nodded my head. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I never meant for this to happen!"

"Ezra, stop" aria squeezed my hand. "How far a long is she?"

"About six weeks " I replied. I looked at aria as she wiped, the few tears that escaped her eyes. "please, aria don't hate me!"

she looked shocked "I dont' hate you, believe me. I'm not happy, but you can't help. the calling of nature. this baby is a gift, and as long as you want me to be. I'll be there for you, every step of the way."

I smiled and pulled aria in for a soft passionate kiss "I love you, aria. and this baby and jackie wont change that" I whispered when i pulled away.

"i love you too, Ezra" aria gave me a peck and then a hug. But I know aria, too well. And this is killing her. but for all i know, this baby might not even be mine's.

we pulled away, and I wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks. "I'm really sorry!" i said. to her

"I know... why didn't she tell you sooner?"

I shrugged "She said, she just found out. She was feeling really sick, and went to the doctors. they did some test on her, and that's when she found out." I told her, cause that's what Jackie told me.

Aria smiled "I can't believe, you're going to be a father!"

I nodded my head "Yeah, I can't believe it either. I would have thought, it'd be you carrying my child" I joked.

Aria playfully pushed me to the side "very funny mister."

"Hey, are you saying. You wouldn't want to?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Well..." Aria smiled "I don't know.." She joked "Of course, I just don't think it would be any time soon."

"I agree" I said and lightly pushed Aria, so she was laying back down. "But doesn't mean, we don't need practice" I said seductively.

"I think you had, lot's of practice. And that baby proves it" Aria arched an eyebrow.

I rolled off of her "Aria, I know. this baby, came at a wrong time. But what do you want me to do?" I knew it was killing her.

Aria prompt her self up on an elbow, and looked at me "hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, to come out harsh like that. I guess, it will take time for me to get used to it."

I rubbed my face and turned my head to look at her. "You and me both. But Jackie and this baby, doesn't have to ruin anything. Just think, when we get married. You'll be mommy..." I joked, well half joked.

"why do you joke like that?" Aria said as she kissed me. which I was happy to return.

Aria pulled away from me, and smiled "so what time, is this surprise you have for me?" she laughed.

"it's at six" I said and looked at my watch. "I think we have some time too..." I was cut off by Aria. Strolling kisses up my neck and to my ear. Doing everything to avoid my lips, and she knows it drives me crazy. "Ugh, forget that" I said and rolled myself back on top of her. "god, I love you. But when you tease me like that. You have another thing coming."

"Well, I think. I need to be punished, don't you think?" Aria smiled. and pulled me down to her lips.

**Part 1... I know Jackie pregnant, I'm sorry. But the drama isn't over just yet. Ezra and Aria's relationship is complicated... Please don't kill me. They'll live through it... Sorry for mistake's and dont for get to review. it's easy... Loved, It's okay, Less drama, more drama. that kind of thing... So I feel like this story, is coming to an end. Soon, maybe a one or a couple more chapters, then it's over. I love you guys, you'r awesome.**


	20. Part two

It was finally time for me to giveAria my surprise. My grandfather and I, plus few other people had this all planned out. Now I can't wait, to see her face.

I watched as Aria emerged from the downstairs bathroom, even in casual clothes aria was still perfect.

"what are you smiling about?"

"you! your perfect" Isaid and took hold of her hands "I love you, aria"

she smiled "yeah... I love you too"

"come on, are you ready" aria nodded and we got intothe car. we drove to my grandfather's house and parked "close your eyes"

"oh! so it's one of those surprises?" she laughed

"babe, for me please!" I begged.

she shooked her head, and closed her eyes "happy!"

"More, than you'll ever know" I smiled.

I walked over to her side, and opened the door "okay watch your step" I joked as i helped her out of the car.

"very funny" she giggled " Ithought we we're having dinner, with Ethan? why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because... here we are" I said and released my hand from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Oh my god!" Isaid as we walked toward the dock. It was beautiful. lanternsleading all the way, toward the end. with a table setting for two. a little ipod player, to go along with it. roses and white tulips scattered all over the dock. and in the lake, it wasn't windy. so the candles stay lit, and the lake calm. With the moonlight shinning upon us, it was magical.

"This is beautiful" I said and Ezra pulled out my seat for me. "thank you."

Ezra flashed his boyish smiled, that I loved so much "thought you'd love it."

inodded 'i do... thank you" we both leaned over and meant' in the middle for a kiss.

Ezra then removed the covers to show the food, Chop steak. With long beans, bell peppers and onions. On steamed rice, with tossed salad and ranch dressing.

"wow, this looks delicious" I whispered

Ezra chuckled "well, we have coke or white wine?" he said holing up two bottles "I'll give you the wine, if you want it... but only one glass" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. ' Ithink I'll go for the coke." I told him "I'm trying to stay, alway from the alcohol" I winked at him

"Okay, coke it is" Said Ezra as he poured the coke into our glasses

We both ate, with the occasionalsmall talk in between. it was nice to have a romanticouting, with just th two of us. and not end with, the other yelling. As Ezra and I were finish, Ethan came out with two more dishes.

"desert'' Ethanplaced it in front of us as, he took our finished plates away "enjoy" he smiled and walked back down the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV: <strong>Aria and I made small talk, throughout dinner. And now that desert came out, there is something I've be meaning to ask her.

"Aria!" Isaid and took hold of both her hands. "You, love me right?" god of course she loves me, why am I so nervous?

she arched her eyebrow' Of course, I do" she giggled "Ezra what's going on? Your sweating"

"dance with me, Aria" I said and pulled her up to a standing place.

I twirled Aria around before, placing my hands around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "this is perfect" I whispered and kissed aria's soft lips.

"It is, Ezra thank you. I know I have a long ways to go. but I don't think, i would have made it without you and the girls. I don't know how to repay you" we shared a passionate kiss. I felt her smile as I nibbled on her bottom lip. I pulled away, with a smile on my face.

"Marry me aria?" I looked into her eyes, as she stared back at me" marry me?" I whispered.

"What?" She whispered as I took my grandmothers, engagement ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. "I've been in love, with you. since the first moment we shared, you are my life... We have shared so many up's and down's, but that only made us stronger. I know this is, sudden and that we just got back together. But I want to spend, the rest of my life with you, please will you marry me?" I said as my heart, started to race faster. With every passing second.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked, as tears started to well up. in her eyes.

I nodded my head. "I've never been, more serious about anything. In my life aria."

She stared at me for a few, moments before. Aria started to nod her head, as the tears came flowing down. her cheeks "yes... Yes I'll marry you!"

"She said yes" I yelled in excitement. as everyone filed out of my the house. I put the ring, on her finger and lifted aria off her feet, whilst kissing her. I soon put aria back on her feet as her three best friends ran up to us. embracing us in a group hug.

"what are you guys, doing here?" aria was thrilled.

"well, we never left" spencer smiled.

"yeah aria, it was all part of the plan" Emily told her.

"Hello aria" Ella said from behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Mom... Dad?" I said and ran up to them. "I'm so sorry" I cried out, in excitement. Ezra thought of everything.

"It's okay baby." My dad said and rubbed my back.

"congratulationsAria" my mom smiled "Ezra'sa good man, I'msorry I'veever doubted that" Ella whispered in my ear.

"thanks, mom. it means a lot. that you and dad, except us." I hugged them both, just as Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. causing me to laugh.

"That was funny" I said and turned my attention to the girls.

"What's funny?" Hanna asked

"well, i was just telling aria. that I've never saw, you run in high heels. Before" Ezra laughed causing everyone to join in.

Hanna rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah"

I liftedmy head, so I was looking at Ezra. "Thank you" I whispered.

Ezra leaned down and pecked my lips "I love you"

"I love you, too"

* * *

><p><strong>General POV: <strong>"Byron, we have to tell them!" Ella told her husband.

He nodded his head "Yeah, do you think we should say something now?"

"I don't know, look at them. This is the happiest, I've ever saw Aria. In a long time." Ella responded.

"I agree, but one way or the other. Their going to find out." Byron sighed "And as Aria's parents, and future in-law's I think we should tell them now!" Byron said. As he walked up, to Aria and Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Hey dad" I said as he patted my back

he gave me a weak smile "Can I talk to you and Ezra, alone for a minute?" He motioned toward the house.

"Sure, is everything okay?" I asked.

Byron nodded his head "yes, your mom and I have something to say. That's all"

"Okay" I said and looked at Ezra, he was engrossedin a conversation with Ethan. When he looked at me, I motion with my head for him follow me. And I turned on my heel and walked toward the house.

Ezra ran up to me, a few seconds later. "What's going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I dont' know. My dad said, that he wanted to talk to us."

"Aria!" Ezra said as he stopped me in my tracks "You don't think, their changing their mind's about us?"

I shook my head "no, they wouldn't do that. I dont' think" I smiled.

"Okay, do you think it's about Jackie?" Ezra asked, and this time I stopped him.

"You think they know?" I asked.

Ezra shrugged "It's a possibility. I mean Jackie, isn't one to just shut-up. About something big!" He's in a panic state.

I sighed "Ezra, I love you. And No matter what happens, I'll be here. I promise"

He took in a breath of air. "I know, it's just hard to think. Jackie's the one carrying my child, and not you!"

I smiled "One day baby, one day!" I said and pecked his lips. "come on, my parents are waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's <strong>** POV:**

"It's about time!" Ella yelled at us, as Aria and I walked through the door.

"Please, don't tell me. you'rechanging your mind about us!" I pleaded before everything went down.

"No, were not." Byron said as he motion for us to sit "We have some, news for the both of you."

"Mom, Dad. what's going on?" Aria asked. I could see, her frustrationand worries. In her eyes.

"Well!" Ella said and stopped to look at Byron, then continued"There's lot's of rumors. In rosewood, at the moment. And there all about the two of you, some saying that. the two of you conceived the relationship, during the time. You were Aria's teacher."

"Aria, people are also saying that your pregnant!" Byron closed his eyes "But we know, the truth."

"Byron, I know. Jackie called me this afternoon. She's the one that's pregnant, not Aria." I told them.

Ella shook her head "Jackie's not pregnant. She brought a Baby pad, at the maternity store. I saw her, so down the line. When she supposed to show. all she has to do is put it on." Ella finished.

Aria and I just looked at each other, in silence. None of us knowing, what to say. "Why would Jackie lie to me?" I thought to myself. She is such a bitch, she would do anything to ruin. what Aria and I have... I turned my head to look at Byron and Ella, "Are you sure?"

Ella nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean why else would she need the baby pad?"

"Ezra!" Byron said "I've already checked with the drama, department. Jackie isn't in that club, at Hollis or Rosewood day."

I just nodded my head "Can I have a few minutes, alone with Aria please?" They nodded their heads and left the house.

"Aria this is great news!" I told her. But she was zoned out...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Aria... Aria?" Ezra squeezed my hand. I just can't believe what I've heard, could this be true? Ezra's not going to be a father to Jackie's baby?

"I'm sorry... What did you say?" I looked at him.

"I said, this is great news." he looked confused "What's wrong? I would have thought, you'd be happy to hear something like that?"

"Ezra, I am. Believe me I am. I just can't believe she would do something like that!" I narrowed my eyebrows. I just want to slap that bitch. And plus the rumours going around rosewood, I don't want to be known as a slut. or something.

"then what are you thinking about?"

I stood up and started to pace around the room. "I don't know, how about the fact. that the people of rosewood, thinks I'ma slut." I said and continuedto pace "Or how about the fact, that they think. We started our relationship, during the time you were my teacher. Ezra there's so much going through my head right now, that maybe..."

"Aria stop..." Ezra stood up and walked over to me "I don't care, what the people of rosewood are saying. We know the truth, your family and friends know the truth. That's all that matters." Ezra tried to clam me down.

I shook my head "I have to finish school there. I don't want people to think, I got knocked up by my english teacher." I told him. With tears filling up in my eyes.

"So what are you saying, that you take back what you said? You don't want, to be together?" Ezra exclaimed. this is what I was trying to avoid, another fight. Why is it, I open my concerns and thoughts up to him. He takes it to the next level?

"I didn't say that!" I yelled "I'm just trying to tell you, how I feel. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, not when everything. Is finally going our way, I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry" Ezra apologized and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him "I don't want to betalked, about Ezra. I don't want to be stared at." I cried into his shirt, staining it at the same time.

Ezra pulled me back "I promise, you're notthe only one their going to be talking about. But I'll be there with you." He wiped my tears away.

"I'm scared" I whispered. "I dont' want to go back, to how things were. I want my life back, and I feel like. If something is said, or done. I'm going to be, right back into that shady path."

"Aria, I'll be here with you. I promise, you will never go back to that." Ezra was confident, that's what I loved most about him. My protector. " Aria, I love you. And you're not going to go, through this alone."

I smiled and nodded my head " I love you, too. I'm sorry, I freaked out." I said and pulled him, in for a kiss.

**So Jackie, is a lying Bitch. The End... This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the drama, love again... OH yeah and more drama. I had fun writing this. It is my first story, and it was such a great ride. All the reviews, good and bad. I loved it, it helps a lot. On what I need to work on. Which I'm still working on.**


End file.
